Military and Maternity
by middlechild3
Summary: Weak. Innocent. Good. Ally Dawson has been called all of these things. When a certain boy named Adrian helps her fix her problem, Ally ends up joining the army. Now, Ally has been over seas for over a year but is able to come home for Christmas. When she returns, something happens with Austin and Ally. Ally is discharged three months later. Why? She's pregnant with Austin's child.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! This is my new story. I hope you like it. I do not own A&A. Let's go!**

Ally's POV

I am so excited. Today, we graduate from Marino Highschool. I am 18 years old now. So is Austin, and everyone else. Things have been kind of...I dont know... weird between me and Austin. Dont get me wrong. He's one of teh bestest friends I could ever ask for. But he and I have dated before. We've been on and off and on again. However, right now, we are currentley off. But that's okay. We still manage to be very close friends. Im still his songwriter. I love music, but I cant help but feel like Im meant to do something more. I'll push it aside for now. Im valedictorian. I need to be ready for my speech. I cant help but feel a bit weird in this cap and gown. I see Austin. He approaches me.

"Hey Als. You ready for this?"

"Yeah. Im nervous."

"What for? Your speech?"

"Yeah."

"Dont worry about it. You'll do great! But, I have to admit, if you werent such a goody-goody, you wouldnt have to go on stage and make a speech."

"Oh shut up Austin. Being valedictorian is an honor to me. Its going to get me ahead in life."

"Ally, you're already ahead in life. We're famous! You've got nothing to worry about okay? Now come on. We've gotta go." Austin says. He takes my hand and pulls me away.

"Are you going to Sean's party tonight?" Austin asks me.

"Oh...I dont know."

"Oh come on Als. You always get made when people call you a goody-goody, except for me of course. You love me too much." Austin says.

"In your dreams."

"Oh come on Ally! It'll be fun! I'll stay with you the entire time."

"Oh...*sigh* Okay fine I'll come." I give in. "Maybe people will stop seeing me as such a goody-two-shoes then."

"No offence Ally, but in order to do that, you'd have to get CRAZY drunk."

"That is not happening."

"I know it's not."

"Good." I say.

We take our places and the graduation seremony starts. When I make my speech, my heart is pounding so hard Im sure Canada can her it. However, I didnt do too bad. I didnt stutter at all. However, I could hear lots of people murmur behind me.

"Look at goody-goody Dawson. She is way too innocent."

"She's a wimp."

"She'll never make it in the real world."

"You guys stop it." I hear Austin whisper.

"Oh shut up Moon. You're just saying that because you love her."

"So what? Ally is perfectly fine just the way she is." I hear Austin whisper.

"She'll never make it in the real world."I hear someone else whisper.

Even though the things they said were hurtful, I continued through my speech as if I'd heard nothing. When I finished, I got a standing ovation. Well that's a first.

When the seremony is over, I go home to get changed for Sean's party.

* * *

At the party Austin's POV

Sean Blue was the captain of the football team. He was CRAZY rich. He was having a gradutaion party at his mansion while his parents were away on a buisness trip. Sean's place was close enough to walk, but I decided to drive anyways. I told Ally I'd pick her up, and I want to show off my new car. It's a dark blue Camero convertable.

I pull up to Ally's house. Things have been kind of...I dont know...weird between me and Ally lately. Dont get me wrong. Ally is my best friend. I love her to pieces. But that's just the problem. I love her to pieces. We've dated before. We've been on and off and on again. But now, we were currentley off. We still manage to have a really great friendship.

I get out of my car and go up to her front door and ring the door bell. Within a matter of seconds Ally answers the door with a smile on her face.

"Hi Austin." She beems.

"Hi Ally. Ready to go?"

"Yeah. Let's go." she says.

We walk over to my car and get in. I turn on the radio and one of my songs just so happends to be playing. Its "Not a Love Song". Oh perfect timing. It's really awkward listening to that song. Even though Ally and I arent a couple anymore, I still really do love her. When the song ends, we simotainiously sigh in relief.

We approach Sean's house and its already packed.

"Woah." Ally and I say in unicon. This place was HUGE! We get out of the car and I walk with Ally up to the house. The music is so loud, if we knocked on the door, I doubt they'd hear us. So I just open the door wich just so happens to be unlocked. We walk inside to pounding music and people making out in every corner.

"Do people have no shame?" Ally asks.

"They're drunk Ally. It's what they do." I say.

We eventually find Dez and Trish. We're having a really great time. Or I am atleast. Ally acts like she's having fun, but I have trouble telling if she really is. I hand her a cup of beer. She seems unsure, but takes a sip anyway. She makes a face that makes me laugh, but she swallows it.

I take a few sips, but slowly. I really dont want to have a headache and be barfing tomorrow. That just wouldnt be fun. I look at Ally. She's smiling,but its a fake smile. I turn around for seriously five seconds to say something to Dez, and the next thing I know Ally is gone. I dont see her. I grab my cellphone and try to call her. Though I doubt she'll be able to hear her phone ring over the music. Then, I see her.

People start to gather around her. She's fighting with some guy.

"Get your hands off me!" Ally exclaims.

"Hey...calm down goody-goody." The guy-obviously drunk-says.

"Well excuse me but I prefer NOT having some idiot with beer breath breathing over my shouldure and starting at my chest."

The music stops completley. Everyone gathers around and listens.

"Come on baby it'll be fun." The guy says. The guy puts his hands on her hips and slowly lowers them.

Ally takes her cup and splashes the beer in the guy's face. The guys lets go of her and Ally drops her cup to the ground, then walks out the door. The music starts up again. I know Ally isnt going anywhere. Im her ride. I'll give her a few minutes to cool off. If she doenst come back inside in 10 minutes, I'll go out and look for her.

Ally's POV

I walk outside. I cant believe that happend! I just need some time to cool off. I walk over to the huge oak tree in Seans huge yard. I lean against it and look at the sky. It really is a beautiful night. I look at the stars in the sky. Pretty.

"Hey. Are you okay?" Someone asks.

I turn my head, expecting to see Austin, but it wasnt. This boy had dark brown hair, and piercing green eyes. He was cute, but not really my type.

"Not really." I say. "Why arent you in there?"

"It's not really my style. I've been gone for a while but I was able to come back tosee some of my old friends graduate. They convinced me to come. Im Adrian. Adrian Walker." He says.

"Adrian Walker? Oh my God. You're the kid who joined the army at 16 arent you?" I say.

"Yeah. Your Ally Dawson. Austin Moon's songwriter. You've heard of me?"

"Are you kidding me? You're like a hero!"

"Well I wouldnt say that. Im just glad I was able to vistit. Its been a while since Ive seen my family. I missed them,but I thought I'd come down and see some of my old friends. Ive changed though. I used be such a geek. I was really good and kind and weak. Im not anymore. Im different. Im stronger."

"I wish I could be like that. What's the army like?"

"Why? Are you thinking of joining?"

"No. Im just...curious."

"You have got to be the worst lyer ever."

"Well Im just sick and tired of people thinking Im weak and spineless. I dont want to be a goody-goody anymore."

"Ally please. Just by coming here, you're not a goody-goody."

"Yeah but people will forget. It'll all blow over eventually...You know, Ive always admired soldiers. They're just so brave. Sometimes I've wondered what it'd be like to be one."

"Really?" Adrian asks.

"Yeah." I say. "I've thought about joining once or twice. But I just dont know if I could."

"Well the army isnt like it is in video games."

"I wouldnt know. I dont play video games." I say.

We laugh.

"Well it isnt all fun and games. It's dangerous, but your doing a good thing for your country."

"When do you do back?"

"Next week." Adrian says.

There's a pause. I've made up my mind.

"Tell me more about the army." I say.

Adrian opens his mouth to speak when,

"Ally!" I hear Austin say. "There you are Ive been worried sick."

"Sorry. Look Austin I think I'll just go home."

"Are you sure?" Austin asks.

"Yeah. I'll walk."

"No I-I'll drive you." Austin says.

"No you've had just a tad too much. Im perfectly fine with walking."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

"Okay. I'll come see you at Sonic Boom tomorrow."Austin says. He turns around and goes back inside.

"Do you by anychance know where Mall of Miami is?" I ask Adrian.

"Yeah." He says.

"I would still like to know more about the army. Do you think you could meet for lunch at Mini's?"

"Would your boyfriend be okay with that?"

"Austin? He's not my boyfriend. This isnt a date, but Im interested. I want to know what it's like incase..." I trail off.

"In case you want to enlist?"

"...yeah."

"It's okay. Dont be ashamed of it. I was a lot like you when I joined. I'll tell you more about it tomorrow. Say, 1:30?"

"Sounds great. Thanks Adrian."

"No problem." Adrian says.

I turn and walk back to my house. Am I crazy for being interested in joining the army? Soldier A. Dawson. Sounds cool. I need to start getting into shape. I'll start jogging. In fact, I'll start right now. I take off my shoes and carry them as I run as fast as I can back to my house. No matter how tired I get, I dont stop. Im taking this seriously.

When I approach my house, it's 2AM. I open my door and go into the kitchen to get a glass of water. Im really sweaty from running. So I go take a shower. By the time that's done it's 2:20. My dad is on a buisness trip to Baltimore. He was able to come to my graduation seremony, but had to leave as soon as it was over.

I go in bed and think about the army. Do I really want to do this? Everyone will be devestated. Especially Ausitn. I almost left him when I was going to MUNY but decided to stay. But that was just New York. I'll be in a whole other country. But MUNY was for music. Even though I love music, I feel like Im meant for something more. This feels right. Im going to talk to Adrian first. Just to be sure. But if things go the way I think they will...

How am I going to tell Austin?

**Dun Dun Ddduuuuuunnnnn. Keep reading! Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone! I dont own Austin and Ally. Let's go!**

Austin's POV

Oh. My. God. Never. Drinking. Again. Im so tired. I looked in the mirror this morning adn I do not look good. I brushed my teeth for like ten minutes to get the alcohal taste out of my mouth. I put on a hoodie and sunglasses adn head out the door. My head hurts really badly. I should've left when Ally left. Maybe I wouldnt feel so crappy. I walk into Sonic Boom and see Ally, writing in her book at the counter.

"Hey Ally." I say tiredly. Ally looks up.

"Hey Austi-woah. You do not look good."

"Yeah I know."

"You had one too many at the party last night?"

"I think I had about six too many." I say.

"I told you that would happen."

"I know. I really need to listen to your goody-goody advise for often dont I?"

"There are advantages to being a goody-goody."

"Name one."

" _I_ dont have a hangover." Ally says.

"Okay I walked right into that one."

"And besides, Ive done outgoing things before. I bungee jumped."

"Yeah but that wasnt your choice. It was to get a magazine cover."

"Okay. I impersonated Taylor Swift at the Halloween party."

"Okay I'll give you that one. But that's the only one you've done by yourself. All the other times were when you were with me."

Ally opens her mouth to say something, but gets cut off by the sound of her phone buzzing.

"Oh. Ive gotta go. I'll see you later." Ally says. She walks out of Sonic Boom.

That was weird. Where could she be going.

"That's suspisious." Dez says.

I turn around and see him. "Dez? How long have you been standing there?"

"The whole time." Dez says.

Well okay then.

"Come one lets go." I tell Dez.

Ally's POV

I go to Mini's. I see Adrian sitting there at a tabel. He stands to greet me.

"Hello Ally." he says.

"Hi Adrian." I say. He pulls out a chair and motions for me to sit down. I do, and he sits as well.

"So, you want to know more about the army." Adrian says.

"Yes." I confirm.

"Well, I'll tell you anything. I just need to know what you want to know."

There's a pause. I ponder the question Im about to ask. Am I crazy? I guess I'll find out.

"How do you enlist?"

Austin's POV

Dez and I go over by Mini's and we see Ally with some guy, talking. Dez and I hide behind the surf boards.

"She was talking to that guy at the party last night." I say.

"Is that the guy she soaked with beer?" Dez asks.

"No its some other guy. I saw them talking out side last night. Did he ask her out?"

"Maybe. It's probably a good thing though. At least she's getting over you."

"Yeah." I say sadly.

We watch them for a little while longer. I wish I knew what they were saying. After a little while, I walk away from the scene.

Ally's POV

"Is it scary? Being out there?" I ask.

"It's terrifying. When your under attack. You learn to savor every breath you take. Because you never know if it'll be your last one."

"Was the army worth it? Do you feel like your doing a good thing?"

"Absolutley. Im fighting to protect my country. But its also a good thing for myself as well. Im not the same weak little Adrian I was when I joined two years ago. Im different. Im strong. Im brave. Im most certainly not fearless, I still get scared. Alot. But I know how to be brave when I need to be."

"Wow." I say.

"So what are you thinking about?" Adrian asks.

"To be honest, I dont know. I know I shouldnt rush into anything. I still have my whole life ahead of me. But Im scared all the time. Im a wimp. Im weak. Im spineless. I know I'll never be not afraid. It's impossible to not be afraid. You said so yourself, you still get scared. I just dont want to be as scared as i am now. I want to show people that I can accually do something that no one will ever forget."

"Well its not my job to tell you whether or not you should enlist, but you seem like a strong girl...on the inside."

I laugh at this.

"Im not going to make you do anything. Its your choice." Adrian says.

I ponder this. I stand from my chair.

"Thank you Adrian. I think I have everything I need to know. Now I just need some time to think" I say.

"No problem. Im glad i could help." Adrian say.

I head back to Sonic Boom.

* * *

Three weeks later still Ally's POV

Its been three weeks since I talked to Adrian. I've though about it long and hard. I think I've made my decision. It took me three weeks. But I've made up my mind. Im going to be brave. The first step, is telling my dad.

I go into Sonic Boom and I see my dad.

"Hey Dad?" I ask.

"Yeah?"

"Can I talk to you about something?"

"Sure Sweety. What's up?"

"Well...I dont really know how to explain it so...I'll just come out and say it. Dad I...I want to join the Military."

There's a pause.

"What?" My dad asks.

Austin's POV

I walk into Sonic Boom. I see Ally talking to Lester and he looks terrified.

"Is everything okay?" I ask.

"Yeah. Everything's fine!" Ally says. I can tell that she's lying.

"Okay..." I say suspisiously.

I walk up to the practice room.

* * *

Two weeks later Ally's POV

Im working at Sonic Boom. The counter. Trish comes in.

"Guess who got a job at the post office!" She exclaims. "Here's something for you. Dont worry, I didnt read it." Trish says. She hands me teh letter. "Well I'd better go. I started my five minute break two hours ago" She says. She walks out the door.

I look at the envelope. It's here.

"Dad. It's here!" I call.

My dad comes down the stairs and I open the envelope.

"What does it say?" My dad asks.

I read the letter. I take a deep breath.

"I start boot camp next month." I say.

My dad hugs me. We both have tears in our eyes. His, of sadness. Mine, sadness AND joy. When we come apart, I see Austin walk into Somic Boom.

"Ally? What's wrong?" He asks.

I turn to my dad.

"Dad, we'll talk later. Austin, come with me." I say.

We walk upstairs to the practice room and I close the door. I have the paper in my hands and I face Ausitn.

"Ally what's wrong. Are you okay?"

"Im fine. But you wont be." I say.

"What do you mean?"

"You wont be okay with the decision I made."

"What decision?" He asks.

I take a deep breath.

"Here." I say. I hand him the papers. He looks them over.

"You're joining the army?" He asks.

Austin's POV

"Here." Ally say. She hands me the papers. I look them over. No. No this cant be happening. Not her. Not Ally.

"You're joining the army?" I ask.

"Yes." Ally says.

"Are you crazy?!" I ask.

"No. I know what Im doing."

"Ally! You'll die!"

"Not if I stay strong."

"Ally no offence but, you're not the strongest person in the world."

"Wich is exactly why Im going. To make me stronger. When I come back, I wont be the same, weak Ally Dawson I am now. Im doing a good thing for myself and for my country. You can either be supportive of that, or have our final conversation before I go, be this." Ally says."I know that this, is a little sudden. So I'll give you some time to think,and to cool off. Im going to go tell Trish and Dez." she says. She takes the papers from my hands and walks down the stairs.

I cant believe it. Ally's joining the army. She may die. The day she leaves for boot camp, may be the last time I ever see her again.

I cant believe it.

**That's it for this chapter! Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi everyone! I need some more reviews up in here! Enjoy Chapter 3! I dont own Austin and Ally! Let's go! Enjoy.**

Two weeks later Ally's POV

Today, I leave for Boot Camp. After boot camp, Afganistan. **(I apologize if I mis spelled that.)** Im at Sonic Boom. Waiting. My dad comes downstairs and stands next to me in the customerless store. He hugs me tight and I hug him back. Im going to miss him alot. Dez and Trish walk in but only after Austin pushes them aside and runs as fast as his legs will carry him to me. He hugs me. It's weird. Whenever Austin and I would hug, I would always be teh one jumping into his arms. He doesnt hug me very often. But he does this time. He hugs me tight. Trish and Dez step in, and so does my dad. We all have one big group hug. We are all crying. Even Austin. He hardly ever cries. So he must be in alot of pain right now.

We finally come apart and I speak.

"I'll be down in a second you guys but, I really need to talk to Austin alone. Come on." I say

Austin and I walk up to the practice room. I close the door and I hug him again. We're both crying. Me, because Im going to miss him. Austin, because he's going to miss me, but also because he fears for my life. We come apart from the hug.

"There's something I want to give you." I tell him. I walk over to the piano.

Austin's POV

"There's something I want to give you." Ally tells me. She walks over to the piano.

She grabs her book. Her secret book who absolutley no one on this earth besides her was aloud to touch. She approaches me.

"Here." she says, handing me the book.

"You're giving me your book?" I ask in shock.

"Yeah. There arent anymore empty pages. I filled it all up. Feel free to read it. But see right here where the page is folded?"

"Yeah."

"From there on, are songs I wrote for you. I wont be able to write you songs while Im gone. So I wrote these songs for you...and a few letters to you. I want you to have it. I want you to read everything in it. I wrote about you alot. But you are the only other person who can touch it. Dont let anyone else see what's inside it. This is a piece of me that Im giving to you. Treat it well." Ally says.

"I will." I confirm. "Well since you're giving me a piece of you, I think it's only fair that I give you a piece of me." I say. I take off my whistle necklace and wrap it around her neck.

She gasps.

" *Gasp* Austin you dont have to give me this." she says.

"I know I dont have to. I want to." I say. "You've had your book since you were little. I've had my whistle necklace since I was little. It's only fair. I want to give you something to remember me by when you're over seas." Austin say.

"I dont know what do say I-...thankyou." Ally says.

"No. Thank_you_. You're my best friend. I would be no where compared to where I am now without you. You're my everything."

"Dont worry. I promise you'll see me again." Ally says. She hugs me.

She half-way comes apart from the hug so that she can look at me. My hands are still at her waist and her hands are still around me neck. But I look into her eyes.

I put a strand of hair behind her ear and I cup her cheek. I single tear falls from one of her beautiful eyes. I lean in, and she does too. Our lips touch. We kiss. We've kissed before, but not in a while. It felt good to have her again. Even if it was only for a little while. We come apart and look into eachother's eyes.

"Ally?" I say.

"Yes Austin?"

"I love you." I say.

There's a pause.

"I know." Ally says. She walks over to the door and opens it. She's about to walk out,but she turns around and looks at me. "I love you too." She says. She heads downstairs.

* * *

Hours later still Austin's POV

Im at home. Sitting in my bed. Ally's secret book in my hands. I start from the middle of the book, where the page is folded. The first thing I see is a letter from Ally.

_Dear Austin,_

_I know you're hurting. I know you didnt want to see me go. It'll be okay though. It really is for the best. I know you felt this way when I almost left for MUNY. Though you may not think so, that was so much different than this. I love music. Music is my life. Though I cant help but feel like Im meant for something more than music. I think the army is that something. However, I really am going to miss making music with you. A lot. So I've written you a few songs. You can sing them and use them as your own, or just keep them as something to remember me by, though I think the book itself is enough. Teh choice is yours._

_I know you dont want me to do this. But I do. It's my choice. If you understand, great. Im glad. If you dont understand, you need to figure out how. I also hope that you will survive without me. I know Im going to sound self-centered when I say this but, try to be okay. Dont be sad that Im gone. Dont do anything stupid because Im not going to be there to stop you._

That part makes me laugh.

_Take care of Trish. She's not taking this all too well either. Make sure Dez doesnt do anything too terrible. And please please PLEASE try not to break anymore instruments at Sonic Boom. Also make sure that Dez doesnt insert food into any of the instruments._

That makes me laugh more.

_Anyways, this is just as hard for me as it is for you. I am really going to miss you Austin. I love you. I remember when we were together. We've never said "I love you" before. But just know that I do. I love you. No. Im in love with you. I always will be. I love you. I love you I love you I love you. I miss you now, and I'll miss you the rest of the time Im gone. _

_Knowing you, you probably went to the folded page first, wich means that this letter is the first thing you've seen._

How does she do that?

_So now, look through my book. You can read it from cover to cover if you want to. I dont want us to have any secrets anymore. So I'll let you read all of mine. Im pretty sure you've told me all of your secrets, but if you havent, I want to hear about every single one of them theminute I get back. Okay?_

_I love you Ausitn._

_- Ally_

I let out a heavey sigh. I'll read the book tomorrow. I need to sleep.

* * *

Three weeks later Ally's POV

Im not going to lie. Boot camp is tough. Im not the stongest, but Im not the weakest either. That made me happy. I've made a new friend. Daniella. Danny for short. Unfortunatley, she's my _only_ friend. She knows who I am. She loves Ausitn's music. I told her how hard this was for me, you know, when weaccually had time to talk.

I've discovered Im very fast. One of the fastest here. My shooting is halfway decent. I know how to load and assemble a gun. Though my aim isnt the best, Im not horrible.

I go to bed everynight with aches and pain. But they hurt less and less everyday. Im slowly getting stronger. That's just what I wanted.

In just a couple of months, Im going to Afganistan. Im going to be a soldier.

Im going to be brave.

**That's it for this chapter! Sorry it was kind of short. Im going to start typing the next one right now. Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi everyone. I own nothing. Let's go!**

One year and two months later Austin's POV

It's been fourteen months since Ally left. She's now in Afganistan, in harms way every second of every day. Though, she wanted to prove that she was strong. She's survived over a year. So she's defenatley proved us wrong. I thought she'd die within three seconds of being there. I was wrong. Obviously she's survived. Right now Im at Sonic Boom. I help Lester run the store. He's offered to pay me, but I wont let him. I make perfectly enough money with the record deal I have.

Speaking of music, I've learned to write my own songs. I've done it before **(Spoiler alert! He writes his own song in the episode Tunes and Trials wich is an episode that will be towards the end of season 2.) **A lot of them are love songs-believe it or not. I think about Ally when ever I write. She's my inspiration. All of the love songs are about her.

I'll get a phone call from Ally once or twice every couple months. She missed Christmas last year, and I hope that maybe she'll be able to come this year. I doubt it though.

Ally's POV

Well, I've been a soldier for over a year. Im so excited! I get to go home for Christmas! Im only going to be home for Christmas day though, then I come back on December 26th.

I've talked on the phone with my friends and family back home, but I havent seen them in person since I've left. Im afraid of how they'll react when they see me.

I dont look much different. Not much at all. I might have gotten a bit taller,but that's about it. It's my personality. Im tougher. Im not super nice anymore. Im most certainly not a goody-two-shoes. Im prepared. Ready for anything. Waiting for the enemy to strike at any second. It's terrifying.

I always wear Austin's necklace. The whistle necklace. It's my new good luck charm. If there's ever any danger, I blow the whistle as a warning, and our troops know what to do. Im always at the front. So that if I see anything, I can warn the others. They trust me. They trust me and my whistle with their lives. If I blow the whistle once, it means danger. Twice means it's safe. Simple enough, right?

Im still friends with Danny. She's my best friend here. My only friend here. But Im perfectly fine with that.

Trish, Dez, and my dad know about me coming home for Christmas however Austin does not. I want to surprise him so I made my dad swear not to tell him.

* * *

Christmas Eve, Ally's POV

It's 10:30 Florida Time. Christmas Eve. Tomorrow is Christmas. Im in full army uniform. I have a bag with some other clothes too, but they're nothing super special. I check into a hotel not too far from my parents' house. The lady at the front desk gives me a warm smile and thanks me for all of my hard work as a soldier. This makes me smile.

I go into my room. I get some sweats and take a shower. I havent showered in what feels like weeks. Though it accually might have been. I can literally feel all of the sweat and grease come off of me as the hot water warms me.

When I get out of the shower, I blow dry my hair. It's been such a long time since I've used a hair dryer. It feels strange. When I finish blowdrying my hair, I look at myself in the mirror. My hair was down. That looked weird too. Im so used to having my hair in a bun all the time.

I lay in my bed and think of what tomorrow will be like.

* * *

Christmas Ally's POV

I wake up at 8AM Christmas morning. I brush my hair. It's gotten longer. I put on a plain gray T-shirt with a black vest over it. Then white skinny jeans and black pumps. It feels weird wearing heels again. It's been so long.

The hotel was a close enough distance from my parents' house that I could walk. So I did. I approach the house. Before I even have a chance to knock my mother opens the door and wraps me in a hug.

"Oh Ally I missed you so much! Thank God you're okay."

"Im just fine Mom." I say.

"Well come on. Lester! Ally's here!" My mom says.

My dad runs down the stairs and hugs me tight.

"I missed you so much." He says.

"I missed you too dad." I say.

Im going to meet with Trish and Dez tonight before I go see Austin. I leave tomorrow morning so I have to do everything today. My parents and I watch Christmas movies, eat a bunch of home made stuff my Mom cooked and talk all about everything.

Austin's POV

Another Christmas without Ally. *Sigh*. I live in my own place now, but I still go over to my parents' house. For some reason, every year Christmas is held at our house. So literally everyone in my family is there. It's nice to see all of my relatives at the same time. Even though my older brother, Texas, is constantly teasing me about how Im "so in love" with Ally. Even though he's right.

* * *

Hours later Ally's POV

I messaged Mimi about how to get Austin's attention and where to tell him to meet me. He doesnt even know that it's me he's seeing. All he knows is that he's going to the beach for a surprise. At exactly 9 O'clock, I message Mimi. I say goodbye to my parents, and walk out the door. The beach is also walking distance.

I have a picinic basket with me. Im so excited.

Austin's POV

That was weird. My mom looked at her phone and her eyes got so wide they looked like they could fall out of her head. She approaches me.

"Ausitn, you have another surprise!" she says.

"Okay, what is it?" I ask.

"Well according to this-"my mom looks at her phone"-you have to go to the beach."

"At this time of night? On Christmas?"

"Yes! You're going to love it now go!"

"Okay Im going." I say. My mom literally pushes me out the door.

Ally's POV

Trish and Dez are here. Im so happy. I really missed them. We're smack dab in the mittle of the beach. Trish, Dez, and I are all talking when we see headlights in the distance. Trish and Dez stand to leave. I tell them they dont have to, but they insist on it. They hug me one last time and we wish eachother a marry Christmas. Then they walk away before Austin can see that they were even here.

Austin's POV

I get out of my car once I arrive at the beach. It's dark. I cant see much. What could possibly be here. Or who? That's when I see it. A figure. The figure is barefoot and there are shoes on a blanket next to the figure. I think I can also see a picinic basket. I head towards it. As I get closer, I see that the figure is female. She has a plain gray T-shirt with a black vest over it and white skinny jeans. She appears to be about 5 feet 6 inches tall. Her long hair was flowing in the soft breeze. I get a speck of hope. Is it? Could it be? Then I see it. My whistle necklace. It _is_ her. It's Ally. She starts to walk towards me as well. Though pretty soon we're running. Running as fast as our legs will carry us towards each other.

It was just like in the movies. She runs to me and jumps into my arms. I lift her up and spin her around and around. I've missed her so much. I stop spinning her and put her down.

"Merry Christmas Austin." She says.

I cant even respond. I just press my lips against hers. Her soft, pink, perfect lips. She kisses me back. When we come apart we just look into eachother's eyes. She's changed alright.

We go over to the blanket and sit down. There was food in the picinic basket but we hardly even touch it. We just talk about what we've been doing with ourselves.

"You write your OWN songs?" Ally asks.

"Yes but, the minute you're discharged, I want you back as my songwriter."

"Its a deal." Ally says.

All we do is talk and hug and kiss and talk and hug and kiss. It's magical.

We've been here for who know how long, just looking at the stars. I look into Ally's eyes. They sparkle in the moonlight. The clouds are slowly covering up the stars but I dont care. Her eyes still sparkle. I lean in for another kiss and she gladly excepts. We're in the middle of the kiss when thunder booms softly, and it starts to rain. Hard. It's seriously been raining for five seconds and already we're soaked. We grab the stuff and run to my car. I literally push Ally int othe passenger seat and throw the other stuff in the backseat. I hand Ally her shoes. I get in the driver's side and start the car.

"Where are we going?" Ally asks.

"My apartment. If you're leaving tomorrow, then I want to spend as much time with you as possible."

"You have your own place?"

"Yeah. A little bit after you left." I say.

We reach the apartment complex and we run inside. We go to the elevator and I press the button. Ally and I are both literally soaked. We were dripping.

We reach the penthouse. The elevator goes right into my apartment.

"Woah. You said you had an _apartment_, you said nothing about a _penthouse_." Ally says.

I shrug my shouldure and I walk up to her. I hug her tight. Since we were soaked, we could hear our clothes smush. I deepen the kiss and she follows. What Im about to do next could be really good, or really bad.

I pick her up bridal style and carry her into the bedroom.

The answer, really good.

Ally's POV

I wake up the next morning. Uh, this is not my hotel room. I look around the room, and then I notice arms around me. Austin. Austin has his arms around me. He's still asleep. I have to go back to Afganistan today! I wiggle myself out of Austin's arms. Thank God for heavy sleepers. Then I look down at myself. Shoot! I quickly get re-dressed. I cant believe myself! Well, that certainly got rid of my goody-goody image. Then i see something.

Austin's jeans were on the floor-oh great-but there was little black box that must've fallen out of one of the pockets. What could be in it? Oh never mind I have to go! I put on the whistle necklace and let out a heavy,sad sigh.

I go over and kiss Austin's forehead. Im going to miss him so much.

The penthouse is so flippin' huge I almost cant find my way out. But i do. I slip on my shoes and run out of the building. My clothes were still soaked from the night before. I take a bus to my hotel. When I get to the hotel, I re-dress myself in my army uniform. I pack my things back up. I leave the hotel. Now, Im off to the airport.

Austin's POV

I wake up. Alone. Where's Ally? I re-dress myself in sweats and go look around the penthouse. I look in every room. She isnt here. Then, my phone buzzes. Its a text from Ally! It says

_Ausitn Im so so so sorry but I had 2 go or I'd miss my flight. I had so much fun. Cant wai again. I love you._


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi everyone! I left you at quite a cliffy didnt I? I own nothing-except for this story of course. Let's go! R&R!**

Ally's POV

It's been three months since "you know what" happend between Ausitn and me. Im back in Afganistan. Even though I really trust Danny,I havent told her anything related to that subject. Accually, nothing at all. You see, Danny didnt get to go home for Christmas. She was here, fighting. I also didnt want to make her feel bad. So when I returned, we resumed our lives here as we normally would. But that all changes today.

We have a very special mission today. One that could potentially end my life. Well, if i die, at least I'll die fighting. Today we are going after our enemy's leader. Danny is with me. I have my whistle ready. Blow once for danger. Blow once for danger. I tell myself this over and over again. We're in the knee high grass crawling on our stomaches. Our guns are armed. We plan to kill or kidnapp their leader. Once again, Im leading the way. I have the whistle. Im the one who tells everyone if there's danger. At the moment, all of their lives rest in my cold, dead, hands.

Im in front, and Danny is about a foot and a half behind me and to my left. Im glad to have my best army friend with me on such an important mission. Im only looking forward. The hot sun is making me sweat buckets underneath of this heavy army gear. My gun is heavy and I carry it on my back. I wish we had water, but I cant wish for something I dont have right now. I have to focus on my mission.

We're all moving slowly, trying not to make a single sound. Then, I hear something. I hold up my right had as to tell everyone behind me to stop. They obey. I can see the building. The building where they're hiding their leader. It's so close I can almost taste it. But then I see something. In the grass. I motion for everyone else to stay put, but I move forward. **(Just so you know I dont know if any of this kind of stuff really does happen in the army but Im only 12 years old so if I dont get it right, deal with it.)** I see something-or someone-move in the grass. I move closer and it moves closer to me. I still cant see it. My troops are behind me, waiting for my signal. I hold up three fingers, wich is my signal to charge.

We all stand up and run forward. I was right. There was someone in the grass. Lots of them. Protecting their leader. I hear guns going off everywhere. My aim has gotten a lot better since Boot Camp. I shoot them. They're falling left and right. I cant help but feel a pang of guilt spread through out me. Maybe these people were innocent. They may have been the enemy to us, but we were the enemy to them. Maybe they were married. Maybe they had kids. I cant think about that right now. I have to finish what I started.

A couple of my men and women fall too. However I keep going. But then, I hear it. A scream. A scream with a voice all too familiar. Danny.

I turn around and watch Danny as she falls to the ground. A hand on her chest. I watch the color drain from her face in a matter of seconds. The bullet went straight into her heart. She's dead.

"NO!" I exclaim.

I kneel beside her and pick up her head as the bullets wizz by my head, just barley missing me. I shake her and lightly hit her cheeks.

"Danny. Come one Danny no please please please Danny." I say. I start to cry. Danny was dead. The only friend I had in this place was gone. I watched her die. That's when I lost it.

I stand from Danny's dead body. I pick up my gun and scream at the top of my lungs.

"AAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" and I start to shoot. I shoot and random people dressed in enemy uniform. I was MAD and I was going to get my revenge. I removed my daggers and started to throw them. I was a really good knife thrower. Another skill I improved at boot camp.

Then, I feel it.

"AH!" I exclaim. I fall to the ground. A dagger just went through my shin. Bone and all. It hurts horribley. But I stand. The knife is in my left shin so Im standing on my right leg. I continue to shoot. Then I feel it in my left arm. One just below my elbow, another on my shouldure.

"AH!" I exclaim. I fall to the ground again. This time it was bullets. I've been shot. Twice in my left arm. Im clutching my arm when I see it. In the grass. I almost didnt see it. But I do.

Its a bomb. Counting down. Its right next to me.

At first Im frozen in my spot. What do I do? I know what I have to. I stand, putting weight on both legs no matter how much it hurts. I grab Austin's whitle necklace and blow once.

"SSSCCCCRRREEEEEEEEEECCCCCHHH HH!" The whistle sounds.

"RUN!" I exclaim. I pick up the bomb. "RUN!" I repeat. I use my good arm and throw the bomb as far as I can wich-just my luck-isnt very far. I run as fast as I can with a dagger in my shin. As soon as I turn around the bomb explodes, sending me flying.

I hit the ground. I feel an intence pain in the right side of my head. My right ear is bleeding from the inside.

I black out.

* * *

Three hours later Austin's POV

It's been three months since I was "with" Ally. Gosh I miss her. I wonder what she's doing right now. Right now Im at Sonic Boom, helping Lester. I was at the counter when the store's phone rang. I answer it like an employee would, wich I technically am. I just dont let Lester pay me.

**Austin**/_Mr. Smith_

**Sonic Boom, this is Austin.**

_Hello sir could I please Lester Dawson?_

**Can I ask who's calling?**

_My name is Mr. Smith. Im calling in regards of Lester's daughter, Allyson._

My heart sank to my stomach. Ally. These people only call if they're hurt or...

**One moment please.**

"Lester! You have a phone call!" I shout. Lester was upstairs. He comes down. "The guy says it's about Ally." I say. Lester's face drops. I hand him the phone. I dont wish to hear the conversation they're about to have. So I walk upstairs.

Two hours EARLIER Ally's POV

I woke up. In the infirmary. I look at my surroundings. Everything is white.

"Welcome back." I hear a doctor say. I turn my head and see a male doctor who is in his mid to late thirties.

"Hi." I say. "What happend?"

"You're a hero Allyson!"

"Please, call me Ally. What do you mean Im a hero?"

"If you hadnt thrown that bomb when you did, over half of our troops would have been killed. And you did it with two bullet wounds and a knife wound!"

I suddenley remember everthing.

"I am Dr. Sabody."

"Okay. Can you tell me when Im getting out of here?" I ask.

"Oh sweet-heart you're not going back out there. You're going home once your wounds are healed. You will be given a purple heart because of your injury's and a metal of honor because you saved so many lives even though you were injured."

"Home?"

"Yes. Home." Dr. Sabody confirms.

Something doesnt seem right. Then it hits me.

"Why cant I hear out of my right ear?" I ask.

"The explosion damaged your ear. Your right eardrum literally broke your eardrum into pieces. The fact that it was broken made it dangerous so we had to remove it. You no longer have and ear drum in your right ear."

I was stunned.

"We got the dagger out of your leg, and the bullets out of your arm. Wich reminds me Ally. There's something _else_ I need to tell you."

"Of course there is." I say sarcastically.

"Ally, when we were getting you out of your army uniform, one of our nurses noticed a bump on your stomache." Dr. Sabody say.

I lift up my shirt and look at my stomache. There was indeed, a small bump.

"What is that?" I ask.

"That's what we were wondering. So we did some testing while you were unconcious."

"And?" I ask, starting to get worried.

"Allyson," Dr. Sabody starts. "you're pregnant."

My face drops. "What?"

"You're pregnant." Dr. Sabody says. "We did some DNA testing to find out who the father is."

"A-and?" I stutter.

"Allyson are you familiar with a young man that goes by the name of Ausitn Moon?"

Oh shut up.

"Y-yeah."

"Well according to our DNA tests, this Austin, is your baby's father." Dr. Sabody says.

Well this day just gets better and better.

Present time No one's POV

**Lester**/

**H-hello?**

_Is this Lester Dawson?_

**Y-yes. Do you have information on my daughter?**

_Dont worry Mr. Dawson your daughter is alive._

**Oh...okay.**

_However, she is injured. She has been discharged and will be home to you in two weeks when her wounds heal._

**Injured? What happend?**

_She was shot in her left forearm and shouldure. A dagger went through her left shin, and she has gone compltley deaf in her right ear on account of an eplosion that she saved many lives from. She found a bomb and threw it out of harms way AFTER she was shot and stabbed. But when the bomb did explode, Allyson was dangerously close to it, and it made her deaf in her right ear._

**Oh my God.**

_Mr. Dawson there is something else we need to inform you off. Your daughter is pregnant._

Lester's face goes white

**Pregnant?**

_Yes. She has a small bump that she must not have noticed underneath her uniform. We did some tests. She is three months pregnant._

**I cant believe this. Do you by anychance know who the father is?**

_As a matter of fact we do. We did some DNA testing and discovered the father's identity. Are you familiar with an Austin Moon?_

Lester's jaw drops. He looks upstairs in Austin's direction. Lester returns his attention to the phone call.

**As a matter of fact I do. I know him quite well.**

_Well he seems to be the father of your grandchild._

**May I please speak with my daughter?**

_Not now. She is recieving her medicine. We will have her call you in fifteen minutes._

**Okay. Thank you sir.**

Lester hangs up the phone. Austin comes back downstairs, his eyes glistening with unshed tears.

"Is she going to be okay?" Austin asks.

Lester pauses."You know what Austin? As long as you stay by her side, she's going to be just fine." Lester says. And with that, he walks away, leaving Austin very confused to work the counter.

Ally's POV

"There's still something I dont understand doctor. How could I be three months pregnant and not have known about it?" I ask.

"Well you arent showing much. Under that big bulky uniform, your bump wasnt noticeable."

"Gosh I cant believe it."

"Its alright. Here is some medicine you can take to get rid of the pain. Dont worry, it wont hurt your baby." Dr. Sabody says.

I gratefully swallow the pills. Im in A LOT of pain right now.

A man walks over to us.

"Hello Allyson Im Mr. Smith. Ive just got off of the phone with your father. I informed him of your pregnancy. I hope you dont mind." Mr. Smith says.

"That's okay." I say.

"Would you like to make a phone call?"

"Yes please." I say.

The doctor stands and helps me up. I let go of him and walk by myself. It hurts, and Im limping, but I keep going. I look at myself and see that I am in a baggy white Tshirt and navy blue sweats. I approach the pay phone and dial the number.

Austin's POV

Im working the counter and the store phone rings again.

**Austin**/_Ally_

**Sonic Boom, this is Austin.**

_Austin? Since when do you work at Sonic Boom?_

**Who is this?**

_Oh, Im sorry its Ally._

**Ally? Oh My God! Um...I help your dad here like an employee would but he doenst pay me. I wont let him.**

_Why dont you let him?_

**I make enough money as it is.**

_Okay. So how are things?_

**Fine. Are you okay? They called about you like 15 minutes ago.**

_Oh. They did?_

**Yeah.**

_Well, Im coming home._

**Really? For how long?**

_No Austin. Im coming home. I've been discharged. I come back in two weeks. They're giving me a purple heart AND a metal of honor!_

**Wait a minute? Dont purple hearts go to those who are injured?**

_Oh...um...yeah._

**Oh my God Ally what happend?**

_Austin Im sorry but I dont have time to explain everything now. I'll tell you everything in two weeks okay?_

**Fine. Okay.**

_I love you._

**I love you too.**

The line goes dead. I sigh in both relief, and worry. At least Ally's coming home. But she got hurt. Im worried about her. Now, I need to tell Dez and Trish that Ally is coming home. Hey, now I can give her the ring!

**That's it for this chapter! Keep reading!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi everyone! Thanks so much for all of the review but I NEED MORE. I dont own Austin and Ally. Enjoy and Review.**

Two weeks later Ally's POV

Im coming home. Im in my full army uniform because its the only clothes I really have anymore. The plane has just landed. Im getting lots of respected looks. Im walking normal. I no longer have a limp, however I still have bandages over my entire left arm and left shin. It feels weird only being able to hear out of one ear. I get my bag wich really only has a pair of sweats in it. I get a cab and head to Sonic Boom. I dont go check into a hotel room. I just go to Sonic Boom. I hand my cab driver the money and thank him when we reach Mall of Miami.

"Thank you sir." I say.

"No. Thank you." the driver says.

I smile to myself and get out of the cab. I go into the mall. Lots of people stare at me. Some even solute me, and I solute back. I smile. This was really happening. Im home from war. Well, it wasnt really war it was...I dont know what it was. Now, I just have to find Austin. The love of my life. And tell him that he's going to be a father. Well...this should be fun.

I see Sonic Boom. It's crowded today. I walk in through the doors. The smell of the instruments fills the air. I look over to the piano and see a blond mess of hair sitting on it, looking at his phone.

I smile. It's been three months since Ive seen him. Now Im carrying his child. My heart pounds as I approach him. He doestn look up fron his phone. I stand in front of him.

"Excuse me. Im looking for Austin Moon. Have you seen him anywhere?" I ask jokingly.

Austin looks up from his phone and his eyes widen.

Austin's POV

Ally should be home any second. Im sitting on top of the piano. Im staring at my phone, looking at the time, and waiting for my phone to light up with a call from Ally. It never did. Im keep staring at my phone as someone approaches me. Probably a customer in need of assistance. I dont look up from my phone as they speak.

"Excuse looking for Austin Moon. Have you seen him anywhere?" A voice all too familiar asks jokingly.

I look up form my phone and I feel My eyes widen. I find myself looking into a pair of chocolate brown eyes that make me want to melt. And I almost do.

"Ally!" I exclaim. I jump off of the piano. I almost hug her, but I hesetate.

"What's wrong?" Ally asks.

"Where are you hurt?" I ask.

"Just hug me you idiot." she says, and she jumps into my arms. I hug her close to me.

"I missed you so much." I whisper to her. We come apart and she just looks at me. She doesnt say anything. I look at her with a confused expression on my face.

"Oh my God Im sorry. Did you say something?" she asks.

"Yeah I said I missed you."

"Did you say it into this ear?" Ally asks pointing to her right ear.

"Yeah, so?"

"I've gone completley deaf in my right ear."

"What?!"

Then Dez and Trish walk in.

"Ally!" They both exclaim. They hug her tight.

"Oh you guys its so great to see you again." I say. For some reason Im nervous. I have my metals around my neck and I start to toil with them.

"Oh my God you _did_ get a purple heart! You _did_ get hurt. What happend?!" Trish asks.

"A gun, a knife, and an explosion." Ally says.

We look at her, stunned. Lester appears.

"Ally!" he shouts. Ally hugs her father. "Im so glad to have you home." he says.

"Im glad to be home dad." Ally says.

Ally's POV

I pull my dad aside.

"Do you know?" I ask, though I already know the answer.

"Yes. Yes I do."

"Do they know?" I ask, motioning to Austin Dez and Trish.

"Well...Trish was snooping on the other line and she blabbed to Dez-" Oh tipical Trish "-however Austin doesnt know."

"I need to tell him." I say.

"Honey are you going to keep it? Do you think you and Austin are ready for a baby? Are you even really a couple?" he asks.

I ponder this. That thought never occured to me.

"I guess we'll find out." I say. I walk back over to them.

"Okay guys. Im home permanatley now, so we'll have plenty of time to talk. But, I really need to talk to Austin about..._something._" I say.

Trish and Dez understand completley. They nod.

"I need to talk to you upstairs." I say.

"Okay." Austin says.

We walk upstairs and I close the door.

"Is everything okay?" he asks.

"Um...not really." I say.

"What's wrong?" Austin asks.

I sigh. I remove my army jacket so that Im just in my black cami top. I have bandages wrapped around my entire left arm except for my elbow so my arm can bend.

"What is that from?" Austin asks.

"I got shot." I say. Austin looks like he could throw up. "Here-" I say pointing to my shouldure"-and here" I say pointing to my forearm.

I lift up my left pant-leg, revealing a bandage there as well. "I got stabbed here." I say.

Austin's face goes white.

"You see, we were under attack. Long story short-"

"Ally Ive got time. Tell me the story." I say.

"Okay. Well we were under attack. I was in the front. The troops, they'd learned to trust me. So I was in front. I always wore your whistle necklace. I was supposed to blow it if there was danger so I was always on the look-out wich means I was always in front. So anyways, I'd made a new friend. Danny. She was my only friend there. We were under attack and...Danny got shot in the chest...a-and...died. My best army friend died. I watched her die Austin." I say. I start to tear up. "After Danny died, I got mad and wanted revenge. So I started to shoot more. Random people were falling down left and right. The enemy started to see me as a threat so they started to shoot at me and me only. When I got stabbed i kept going. But after I got shot, I fell to the ground. When I was on the ground, I noticed something burried in the dirt. I-it...i-it was a bomb." I say. "So I blew your whistle necklace and shouted for everyone to run. Run as fast as they could. Then I picked up the bomb as it was counting down, and I threw it. As hard as I could. The bomb exploded literally right after it left my finger tips. It sent me flying-literally flying. I hit the ground with a thud. The explosion is what caused me to be deaf in my right ear. I blacked out after that." I say.

Austin swallows. He seems really worried. I bet he is.

"What happend after that?" He asks.

"Well um..." I say. I step closer to him. I need to tell Ausitn. Now. I look at my stomache. It was somewhat noticeable. I wonder why he hasnt noticed it. Maybe Im at the wrong angle. Maybe its not noticeable facing forward.

I turn myself to the side. Maybe that will make it more noticeable. My theory is proven correct when Austin's eyes widen.

"Oh my God Ally. W-what...w-what-"

"What is that?" I ask, cutting him off. "Well..." I start.

"Ally...a-are you..."

"Pregnant." I whisper. Im not sure if Austin can even hear me until he walks up to me. He wraps his arms around me.

"Please please please tell my it's _my_ baby." Austin says.

"Yes. It is." I say.

There's a long pause. We come apart and Austin looks into my eyes.

"Ally?"

"Yes?" I ask.

There's a pause.

"Will you marry me?"

**Dun dun dduuuuuunnnnn. Cliff hanger! Ah! Review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi everyone! I left you at quite the cliff hanger last chapter didnt I? So lets get going. I do not own Austin and Ally but Holy Crap I wish I did. That would be SO awesome wouldnt it? Anyways, let's go!**

Ally's POV

"Ally?" Austin asked.

"Yeah?"

There's a pause.

"Will you marry me?"

I break apart from the hug.

"What?" I ask.

"Will you marry me?" Austin asks.

I take a deep breath. "Austin if you're _only_ asking me to marry you because we have a baby on the way then-"

"No Ally you've got it all wrong." Austin says. He pulls something out of his pocket. It was the little black box. The little black box that fell out of his jeans pocket three months ago. He opens the box and in it was a ring. A diamond ring."Now I have a diamond ring in my pocket. So how could I only be asking you to marry me only because of the baby?" Austin asks.

"Austin. W-when did you-"

"Christmas. I was going to give it to you on Christmas, but we got a little...carried away, and the next morning, you were gone." Austin says.

Im speechless.

"So, I'll ask again." Austin says. He gets down on one knee. "Ally, will you marry me?" Austin asks.

Again. Speechless.

"Yes." I manage to say.

Austin smiles. He stands up and slips the ring on my hand. I pull on his shirt collar and press myself against him as I plant a soft kiss on his lips. When we come apart, Austin opens the door. I grab my jacket and walk out.

We tell Trish and Dez and my dad everything. They were all-even my dad-pretty pleased.

"Hey. Where are you staying?" Austin asks me.

"Oh, um...-"

"Okay I'll take that as an _'I dont know'_. So you're staying at my place."

"Austin I-"

"Nope. It's settled. Plus, we're engaged with a baby on the way. I want you with me and, have you SEEN my place? Its enormous." Austin says.

"You're not wrong there." I say.

"We can go by your parents' house and you can pack anything you need." Austin says.

"Alright fine let's go. I still have my key." I say.

* * *

We approach my parents' house. I unlock the door and walk into my empty house. My mom was in Ireland on another research trip. We walk up into my room. I open my closet.

"Out." I say pointing to the door." Im changing."

"Fine. Since Im a getlemen. But just for the record, I've seen it _all_ before." Austin says. He walks out of my room and closes the door behind him.

I put on a strappless bra so that I can wear a strappless dress. It's weird. I havent worn a dress in over a year and a half. It was a plain black sun dress. It was strappless and went to my ankles. I put my hair in a side bun and put on make up. I havent worn make up since I saw Ausitn last. I feel like a girl again. I put on some black flats, then let Austin back in. His jaw drops when he sees me.

"Wow." he says. "You look beautiful. You're always beautiful."

"Thanks." I say.

Austin's POV

Ally opens her door to let me back in. She looks beautiful. Though because the dress is strappless, her bandages on her arm were really noticeable. But she doesnt seem to mind.

"Do you have luggage?" I ask.

"Yeah." Ally says. She opens her closet and grabs her luggage from the top shelf of her closet. Woah. You'd think that Ally would be stuggling with her heavy luggage. But she lifted it as if it was light as a feather. She unzips it and starts to pack clothes.

"Gosh this is all happening so fast." Ally says.

"What is?" I ask.

"This. Everything. I mean Im so, so happy ,but I still cant believe its all happening. I mean...Im pregnant. Im engaged." Ally says.

"It is pretty crazy isnt it?" I say. "But you know what? Our lives were crazy enough as it is before you even considered joinging the army. Having teh baby and being engaged, just adds some more adventure."

"Yeah. You're right." Ally says.

She finished packing and we walk out of the house.

* * *

At the penthouse Ally's POV

"Is it me, or did your penthouse get even bigger?" I ask.

Austin looks around. "Are you sure your homones arent kicking in early?" Austin asks.

I laugh.

"Let me take that for you." Austin says, grabbing my suitcase. He walks upstairs to the bedroom and I follow him.

"Shoot what time is it?" I ask.

"Um...7:30." Austin says.

"Aw crap!" I say. I rummage through my suitcase and grab the bandages.

"What is it?" Austin asks.

"I need to change the bandages on my cuts." I say.

"Oh...do you want me to help you?"

"Um...could you?"

"Ally come on. You know I would." I say.

We walk into the bathroom. I sit myself on the counter and Austin begins to unwrap my bandages. Obviously, the bullets have been removed, but it still hurts really bad. I wince.

"It hurts?" Austin asks.

"Well I got shot. Of course it hurts." I say.

"It looks like it." Austin says.

I look at my arm. It was puffy and pink in the areas I was shot. The memories of that day come flashing back to me.

"Ally? Are you okay?" Austin asks.

I snap out of my day dream. More like daymare. "Um...yeah. Im fine." I say. I start wrapping the bandages around my arm. Once I finish I swallow a bunch of pain killers. I continue to unpack my things.

* * *

A couple hours later Austin's POV

Ally should be almost done packing. I feel bad for her. I remember when I was helping her change her bandages, I could tell she was thinking about the day that it happend. I could see the fear in her eyes. I could see the pain. She wont admit it, but she's tramatized. I wish she'd talk to me about it. She needs to get some things off of her chest. I need her to talk to me. I'll get it out of her eventually.

As if my prayers are answered I hear crying coming from the bedroom. I open the door and see Ally, sitting on the bed, holding her metals. She's crying. Hard. I sit down next to her and wrap her in my arms. She drops her metals to the ground.

"I dont deserve these metals!" She exclaims.

"What do you mean? You're a hero! You saved a bunch of lives."

"I also took so many away. The day Danny died I shot and killed so many people. The explosion killed people. Im a murderer Austin!" Ally exclaims.

"No you are not Ally. Those people were the enemy."

"Yes but to them, we're the enemy. Dont you see? We're both the good guys and we're both the bad guys. We both think we're doing good but the truth is that neither side is. I killed people Austin. Innocent people died because of me. Some of them may have been married or even had kids. Because of me, someone is mourning the loss of their husband or wife. Their mother or their father. Daughter or son. Maybe even brother or sister. Because of me, someone lost their best friend. We may have considered them the enemy, but they may have just been regular people like you and me. And even if they werent, the fact that I killed people will haunt me forever." Ally says.

"Ally I promise it'll be okay. Things will get better. I know you're upset,but I'll be here for you. No matter what. You can tell me anything." I say.

"I just need a shouldure to cry on."

"Isnt that what Im here for?"

Ally looks up and her eyes meet mine. "Why are you so good to me?"

"What do you mean?"

"Why do you love me? I mean you've had Cassidy, you've had Brooke, you've had Kira. You even had a European Super Model for God's sake! Why do you love _me_?"

"Ally listen." I say. "I love you. Okay? Not because you make me feel special. Not because you're beautiful. Or because you're the sweetest person ever. But because I just love you and...I dont need a reason for that." I tell her. I plant a kiss on her lips.

"I love you too." She tells me.

I kiss her again. When we come apart she speaks.

"Everything hurts." she says. She puts a hand on her chest as if to say she had a broken heart.

"I'll help you heal your wounds." I tell her.

"You already have." Ally says. "My wounds are almost gone, but the memories may never go away."

I lift her up and set her on my lap. I kiss her cheek and cradle her in my arms.

"How long has it been since you've slept? As in accually slept." I ask her.

"Almost two years." Ally says.

"I was afraid you'd say that." I tell her.

She looked so beautiful. Even in the sweats that she'd changed into. I let go of her for a moment and turn off all of the lights. I come back into the bedroom and hug Ally close to me. I lay her down and lay next to her. I kiss her forehead and stroke her cheek,but she's asleep before she can even begin to respond.

**Aawwww. Wasnt that cute? I NEED MORE REVIEWS!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi everyone. I am in a really happy mood today because my steptmom started to read my fanfics and I have been dropping some hints for quite a while. Lexi, if you're reading this, hi. Though she isnt reading this one yet she's reading my other fanfic wich I encourage all of you to check out it is also Austin and Ally and its called "Dating and Difficulty". Speaking of Austin and Ally, I do not own them. Let's go.**

Austin's POV

I layed in bed. Awake. I couldnt sleep. I was worried about Ally in so many different ways possible. She just seems sad. I would do anything to see her smile again. It's been a while. I hope I can make her feel better. She says I already have, and yet I can still see pain in her eyes. I cant sleep. I just watch her sleep. Sleep, a dark, restless sleep. Ally is not at all in peace. She's suffering even in slumber. I look at her beautiful face as she allows dream land to take her in. Though soon, i realize that what's taking her in, isnt dream land.

I look at the time. 2:34 AM. I sigh to myself and close my eyes. Im almost asleep when I feel her tossing and turning beside me. I open my eyes and look at her. She's tossing and turning back and fourth. I sit up. Is she okay. My question is answered when I see Ally shoot up from her sleep and sit up. She's breathing hard as if someone was trying to drown her and now she finally had air again. Defenatley. Not. Okay. She sees me sitting next to her,then breaks down in tears. I wrap my arms around her and she holds on to me tight as if she's hiding from something. I rock her and try to comfort her. I lift her up and set her on my lap and continue to rock her. She's had a nightmare. I dont know what about, but im not going to ask her if she doesnt want to talk about it. Wich, considering how terrified she was now, I assumed she didnt.

"I lost it." She says.

"You lost what sweetheart?" I ask.

"In my nightmare. I lost the baby." Ally says. "I dreampt about everything that happend while I was overseas. Except this thime, when I woke up, they told me that I _was_ pregnant, but had lost the baby." Ally says. She continues to sob and I continue to rock her.

"Austin?"

"Yes?"

"I know we didnt really talk about it, but...are we keeping the baby?" Ally asks.

That thought never really occured to me. I just assumed we would.

"Well, let's think. Think about our options. Abortion. I think you and I _both_ know that, that is completley out of the question. Adoption. Think about it. Would you really want to give your child away to some strangers? Give your baby away and risk possibly never seeing them again?" I ask.

"No. But still. We're barley ninteen. Are we ready for a baby?"

"Not at all. But times like these are why we have the internet."I say.

Ally laughs. There's a smile. I missed that smile. It's a beautiful smile.

"It was so terrifying." Ally say. "The nightmare. Every single thing that happend that day came flashing before my eyes again. Only this time, I was shot in my stomache. I survived, but the baby didnt. Then, the dream changed. Everything happend as it did before. But when I gave birth, and got to hold the baby for the first time...the baby died in my arms. Then all I saw was a funeral. It was raining and I had makeup running down my face. We were out side...and I watched as they put the tiny little coffin in the ground." Ally says. She contines to cry. "If this baby dies, I will feel forever responsible for it."

"No Ally no. Dont do that to yourself. Alright, if you're going to blame anyone, blame me. Im the one that kissed you. I carried you bridal style up here. Im the one that got you pregnant in the first place."

"Im just afraid, and I dont want to be afraid anymore."

"Ally listen. Look at me." I say. I tilt her chin up so that her eyes meet mine. "I know that you were a big strong soldier. You still are. You arent ever going to be the same again. You will always be stronger than the Ally Dawson I knew two years ago. But its okay for you to be afraid. Just because you've done things braver than most people could handle, doesnt mean you aren't aloud to be scared. Its okay. I'll protect you from anything you're afraid of." I tell her.

"I know you will." Ally says. "I trust you."

"Good. I trust you too." I say.

I lay her down and I lay next to her. Her face is burried in my chest. I grab her and turn over so that Im flat on my back and Ally is on top of me. I kiss her forehead adn I see a small smile cur across her lips. She rests her head on my chest and I put my hands on her back. I smile to myself, and we fall asleep like this.

* * *

The next morning Ally's POV

I wake up on top of Austin. Woah. But then I look at myself. Fully dressed this time. I smile at the sight of my fiance, still fast asleep. Fiance. Has a nice ring to it. Get it? Ring. Like and engagement ring...yeah I know. Lame. I look at him. He's so sweet to me. He really does love me. I should stop questioning it. I slowly wiggle out of his embrace. Again, thank God for heavy sleepers. I walk downstairs. I dont even know what time it is. Well, since apparently Im living her now, I figure I should explore my new home.

I find a kitchen, a bathroom, the living room is pretty obvious because its the room that you first see. There's a balcony. I find a hallway and start to walk down it. Almost all of the doors are open and I just peek inside of them. There's a game room with a pool table and a ping pong tabel. There's a mini movie theature with a screen and a bunch of chairs. A bowling alley. Are you kidding me? That's Austin for ya. There's another bath room and a guest room, but then something catches my eye.

You see, all of these other doors were open. As if they were meant to be see. But there was one at the very end of the hallway that was closed. What could be in there that Austin kept it closed? Im about to find out as I let curiosity lure me closer and closer to the closed door. Before I know it, Im standing right in front of the door. I grab the door nob and open the door.

Austin's POV

I wake up alone. I hope Ally is okay. I get out of bed and walk downstairs. She isnt in the living room or kitchen. Not the balcony. Oh Dear God please tell me that she didnt run away from me _again_.

I look down my other hallway. That's when I see that a door I usually keep closed, is open. I tiptoe down the hallway towards the door. When I reach the open door, I see Ally.

The room was blank. The walls were white. The floors were a brown wood. There was a window with no blinds or curtains. However it let the sunlight cme through and shine on Ally's beautiful face.

In the center of the room, was a black baby grand piano. I dont even know why I have this room. I only write my songs at Sonic Boom in the practice room. I've never once since I moved here played that piano. I lived alone here before she came back. Playing music alone just made me depressed. I longed for Ally. Even looking at and instrument without having someone with me, I felt alone. So I kept this door closed. Ally was sitting at the piano. She was just staring at the black and white keys. She knows Im here,but she doesnt look up. She just keeps staring at the keys. Her eyes filled with pain and sorro. I can imagine its been a while since she's played. That's what happens when you're over seas in the army for a year and a half. She keeps her hands in her lap, pondering whether or not she should lay them on they keys and begin to play. She doesnt. She just stares at they keys.

I walk into the room, feeling the cold hard floor on my barefeet. I sit next to her and feel the sunshine on my face. She doesnt even glance at me. Ally just stares at the keys.

"It's been a while hasnt it?" I ask.

She nods her head yes,still not looking up.

"Do you even remember how?" I ask.

She shakes her head no, once again, not looking up. Ally doesnt remember how to play the piano. The very thought of it shattered my heart.

"Do you want to remember?" I ask.

She nods her head yes. She doesnt look up.

I turn myself to face her. I kiss her cheek. I stand up and walk around behind Ally. I take her right hand, and place it on top of some of the piano keys. I take her left hand, and do the same.

"Just...try." I say.

She nods. She presses a few keys and very slowly begins to play a melody. She misses a few notes or goes off key sometimes, but for the most part she does okay. I can tell by looking at her face that she's trying to concentrate.

"Your thinking too much. Dont think about what keys your pressing. Just do it. Play." I say.

Ally stops. I watch a few tears fall from her eyes. She continues to stare at the keys for a second more. Then, she closes her eyes and lets her fingers find the keys.

She's doing it. She's playing the piano. Her small, delicate fingers gliding across the keys. Ally flowed to the melody she was playing. It was soft and peaceful. Happy. Wow. Happy. The word almost seemed foreign. Ally slowly opens her eyes and smiles when she sees her fingers moving across the piano. I sit next to her and join it. It was a duet. Our hands touch eachother, just as they did when we first played the piano together. But this time there wasnt an awkward silence. Instead I saw her smile grow. It wasnt a fake, plastic smile that Ally had force upon herself. It was a real smile. We played for I dont know how long, but I didnt want it to end. For a while, I didnt think it would. Our fingers glided across the keys, creating a beautiful melody with many harmonies as well. It was weird. This was a brand new melody. We didnt know what we were playing. We were just coming up with it as we went along. Yet it didnt sound off. Neither of us went another way while the other stayed on track. It was a perfect song with no words. The sun shone through the windows and it made Ally shine. She truly was the most stunningly beautiful girl that I've ever had the pleasure to meet. And she was currentley carrying my beautiful baby. Our beautiful baby. I smiled and she did as well. Our fingers glided upon the final few notes, and then all was silent.

I look into Ally's eyes. They no longer showed pain. They no longer showed sadness. They no longer showed anger, or fear, or regret. Only pure happiness. The look of pure happiness I longed to see from Ally for so long. I smiled at her smile. A small giggle excapes her lips. I laugh with her. Pretty soon we're laughing until our sides hurt and there are tears running down our faces. What we're laughing at, I have no idea. However, it felt good just to be a teenager laughing at nothing. It's been a while since I've gotten to do that.

When we calm down-however we were still laughing a little bit-I cup her cheek and kiss her lightly. Her lips felt amazing on mine. I only wish I could kiss her forever, but there's this stupid thing that we people need to do, it's called breathing. Stupid lungs. We come apart and breathe. I look into her happy eyes. I then look at her stomache and the small bump. I wrap my left arm around Ally's shoulders. With my right hand, I rest it on her stomache. She looks into my eyes and smiles once again.

"Only six more months." Ally says.

"Then we'll be one big happy family." I say. I kiss her forehead. "How far along are you?"

"Seventeen weeks."

"Shouldnt you book yourself a doctor appointment?" I ask.

Ally shoots up. "Oh my God you're right!" She says. She runs out of the room and it just makes me laugh.

I stand and walk into the kitchen. I get out the pancake mix-of course-and start cooking breakfast. Ally walks in with her cellphone pressed against her ear.

"Yes...Okay thankyou...bye." She hangs up her phone. "Well, Im far enough along, once we go, we'll already be able to find out the gender."

"Really?" I ask.

"Yeah." She says.

"That's great." I say. I walk over and peck her lips. Then I remember. I walk over to the fridge and get a pickle from the jar. "Want one?" I ask.

"Oh my God I love you!" She says. Ally literally devours the pickle.

I chuckle.

* * *

A week later Ally's POV

Well, my bump has certainly gotten bigger. Im not huge, but Im not small either. We never really did finish our conversation on whether or not we were keeping it. However, assuming we're here, and Austin is smiling and holding my hand as we walk into the room, I guess we are.

We walk into the doctor's office and I sit in the chair. This scares me. The white room reminds me so much of the hospital I was in after I was shot and stabbed. The memories come flashing back. Whenever I think about it, my scars start to hurt again. Austin is either a REALLY good fiance, or he can read minds...I think both.

"Are you thinking about it again?" He asks.

"Yes." I admit. Lying never works with Austin, so I dont even bother.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah. My cuts hurt." I say.

"Dont worry about your cuts. You're still beautiful. It'll just give you a more interesting story to tell our son or daughter."

"God we should be interesting parents. A world famous singer and an army veteran."

"Well when you say it like that..."Austin says.

"Im kidding. We're perfect." I say.

"I know." Austin says.

The doctor walks in. She seems young, but old enough to have at least five years of experience.

"Hi Im Dr. Walsh you must be Austin and Allyson." The doctor says.

"Yes hi. But please, call me Ally." I say.

"Of course. So Ally, you are 18 weeks pregnant. I understand you didnt know you were pregnant until three weeks ago?" The doctor asks.

"Yes you see, I was fighting over seas in Afganistan. I came home to visit and things happend, and to make a long story short, when I went back, I got hurt and ended up needing medical care. It was then that they told me I was pregnant." I say.

"I see. Well Ally you're far enough along that you'll have the option of knowing the gender today. Do you wish to do so?" Dr. Walsh asks.

Austin and I look at eachother, he reads my mind again.

"Yes." Austin confirms. I nod my head.

"Alright. I just need to get you hooked up. It'll be just a second." Dr. Walsh says.

Austin takes my hand and we smile at eachother. This was all coming so fast. Not so fast that it was too much for me, but still really fast. Today, I find out the gender of my baby. Today is a day that will change my life. Im prepared for it. Im ready. So is Austin. He squeezes my hand as Dr. Walsh presses a few buttons on some things. Then there's a pulsing sound and I feel a smile curl across my lips.

"Is that...the-"

"Heartbeat? Yes, it is." Dr. Walsh cuts me off.

"Wow." Austin says.

"Wow." I agree.

We listen to the heartbeat for a small while longer. It's amazing. That's my baby. He/she is going to be okay. I have faith in that. I have to stop worrying. If I think negativley, things will happen negativley. I have to think happy thoughts.

"Alright. Now on to the gender of your baby." Dr. Walsh says.

Austin and I squeeze eachother's hands as we watch the image of our baby appear on the screen. I let a single tear slip down my cheek. A tear of absolute joy.

"Congradulations. Your baby is a-"

**HA! You have to wait until the next chapter to find out the gender! Review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi everyone! I do not own Austin and Ally. Let's go!**

Austin's POV

Ally and I squeeze eachother's hands as we watch the image of our baby appear on the screem. I see Ally let a single tear slip down her cheek. But the smile on her face tells me that it's a tear of absolute joy.

"Congradulations. Your baby is a boy." Dr. Walsh tells us.

Ally and I both smile ear to ear. We have a son. A bouncing baby boy. God. This is so weird. But its a good weird. Our baby isnt even born yet and I already really feel like a father. I already know that I will do any of the things for my son, that I will do for Ally. For Ally and my son I would drink sulfuric acid. I would shove a knife down my throat. I would jump off a cliff. Give up pancakes completley. Yeah. I said that. I would give up pancakes for them. Now that's saying something.

"Your due date is on September 15th." Dr. Walsh says.

Ally sqeezes my hand again and lets a few more tears slip. She's smiling from ear to ear. She looks like she slept with a hanger in her mouth. Her face is lit up like a Christmas tree. For the first time since she came home from Afganistan, she is genually, truly happy. I am too. She plays with the whistle necklace in her fingers. She hardly ever takes it off and that just makes me happy.

We fill out the paper work and head to Sonic Boom to tell everyone the big news. Since Ally has come home, we have told Jimmy Starr, my parents, and the media. Pretty much the entire world knows now. The interview with Megan was NOT fun. Ally and I were both temperarily blinded by her camera.

Lots of people were proud of us. Most people in my shoes would have aborted the baby or the guy would've left the girl. I could never leave Ally though. We've also decided that we'll get married after the baby is born. Ally doesnt want to look back on our wedding with her having a huge bump. I dont mind though. Ally's worth the wait. She's more than worth the wait. For her I'd wait a thousand years.

We get to Sonic Boom. We get out of the car and I take her hand. We walk into Sonic Boom. Lester is working the counter and Trish and Dez are up in the practice room. They walk downstairs as soon as we walk in.

"Hey guys!" Dez says.

"Did you guys find out the gender?" Trish asks.

"Yep." I say.

"We're having a boy." Ally says.

"That is so amazing honey!" Lester says.

We all gather around into one big group hug. We come apart.

Ally and I go up to the practice room and sit at the piano. Ally takes out a black leather book with a golden letter "A" on it.

"I got a new book. Did you read the one I gave you?" Ally asks.

"Yeah but not all of it. I only read it when I absolutley needed you. When I needed a reminder that somebody somewhere has my heart." Austin says.

"That's good. Im glad you didnt fly through it in one day."

I smile at her. I lean in and kiss her perfect lips.

"Come on. Let's get this song going." Ally says when we come apart.

We start to play the melody.

* * *

Hours later Ally's POV

Im looking at my stomache. I really dont have that much of a bump. I go upstairs to the bedroom and see Austin sitting on the bed, looking at my old book. He looks up and sees me.

"Hey you." He says.

"Hi." I reply. "Watcha doin?" I ask.

"Lookin' through your old book." he says. "You were trying on my last name before I even asked you out?"

"Oh...um...yeah." I say.

"I think it's cute." Austin says.

"Yeah, I try." I say. I sit on the bed next to him.

"So now you know my secrets. Everyone of them is in that book." I say. "Your turn."

Austin sighs. "Im going to show you something. I need you to know that I was doing this long before you left. When I read your letter, and you asked that I do nothing stupid, I stopped."

"Stopped what?" I ask.

Austin rolls up his sleeve.

"What am I looking at?" I ask.

"Look closer." He say.

I look closer. Scars. There were scars on his wrists.

"I was doing this long before I met you." he says.

I feel myself start to tear up.

"Why? Why would you do this to yourself?" I ask.

"My dad." Austin says. "He used to hit me." he says it as if it's nothing.

"W-what?" I stutter.

"My dad used to hit me. I cut myself because he hit me and told me I wasnt a good enough son for him. Im not going to be at all like that with our son. I want him to be happy. I want to be proud of him,and Im going to be. No matter what he does with his life. Im not going to treat my son like my dad treated me." Austin says.

"Im glad to hear you say that." I tell him. I lay a head on his shoulder and we wraps and arm around my waist. "Why didnt you tell me?" I ask.

"I was afraid. Of how you'd react. I know you'd try to help me. My dad would find out eventually and I knew that if he found out I told anyone he would just hit me more. Im accually kind of surprised you didnt notice. Except for a few times, I wore long sleeved shirts and jeans most of the time. When we went to the beach, I would cover it up with-and I am not proud of this-some of my mom's water proof make up."

"Wow. You're smarter than I thought you were." I say.

"Gee thanks." He says sarcastically.

"Oh stop you know I love you."

"Yeah I know. I love you too."

He kisses my forehead. "You know its a shame that our baby is going to be cooped up in an apartment all the time. It'd be nice if he could grow up in a house. With a yard he can play in. A street where an icecream truck could drive by every day." he says.

"Yeah that would be nice." I say.

There's a pause.

"So why dont we?" Austin asks, breaking the silence.

"What?"

"Why dont we get a house?"

"Are you being serious?" I ask, feeling a smile form on my face.

"Yeah. I am. My next album is coming out next month. We're going to get a boat load of money. There's a few of your songs on it too. We can use that money to get a house." Austin says.

"Really?" I ask.

"Really." Austin confirms.

I dont know what to say, so I just smile.

"Okay." I say. "We're gettin' a house?"

"We're gettin' a house." Austin confirms.

I smile. I kiss him. Im so happy. We're going to be one of those families that you see on TV only a billion times better. Everything is going to be okay.

As I kiss him, I realize that this may be my last chance to have some "fun" with Austin before my bump REALLY starts to form. So I deepen the kiss. Quite a bit accually. We lay down on the bed and continue to make-out. I level myself so that Im on top of him. I begin to unbutton his shirt when he grabs my hand.

"Woah. A-are you sure you want to-"

But I cut him off with yet another kiss.

* * *

The next morning Austin's POV

I wake up with Ally in my arms. I smile to myself. I have the most beautiful girl in the world. I can only imagine the jealousy of all of the other guys in the world. Haha.

Ally's beautiful eyes open.

"Hey you." I say.

"Hi." She responds. Her eyes meet mine and I give her a small peck on the lips. Then we lay flat on the bed, and stare up at the cieling.

"So a house." Ally says.

"Yep." I say.

Ally grabs the sweats she had on last night and puts them on. I begin to re-dress myself as well,though I decide against a shirt. Tipical me. We lay back on the bed. We continue to stare up at the cieling.

"A house." I say.

"Yep." Ally says.

Are we nuts? Are we crazy? Yep.

I grab my laptop and before I can even open it Ally takes it and is typing searching for houses for sale in Miami. She's taken out her contacts and is wearing her glasses. She looks adorable in them. She looks concentrated at what was on the screen. This is going to be a long day.

**And that's it for tonight! Now, I must sleep!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi everyone! Im watching Austin and Ally as Im writing this! Ah! Only six more days until "Girlfriends and Girl friends". So pumped! I hope ya'll luvs this chapter!**

Ally's POV 20 weeks pregnant

We walk into the empty room. There's absolutley nothing in here. Everyroom here is white with wooden floors. Except for this one. This one stands out because the walls are bright blue. A soft, cotton candy blue. And instead of wooden floors, there's a soft white carpet in this room. There's a big window looking out onto the beach. I watch the waves crash onto the shore. This has a great view. I'll admit, this place is gigantic. Seriously like, the beach house that every celbrity wants to live in. However it's just right. It's just a small bit bigger than the pent house. It has three floors instead of two. The third floor has a balcony. The kitchen flippin' rocks. I love to cook. Its right on the beach. So a pretty big yard. And since its the beach, we wouldnt have to worry about yard work. There's also a street where and icecream truck just now drove by. It's pretty much our vision. Austin's album comes out in two weeks and we're both pretty famous right now. All of our dreams are coming true. Austin comes up from behind me and wraps his arms around my waist. He lays his hands on my stomache where more of a bump is begining to form. He kisses my forehead.

"So what do you think?" Austin asks.

"It's perfect." I say.

"It is isnt it?"

"Yeah."

We both just stand there for a second. Looking out the window. It was a beautiful day out. I look at the time on my phone.

"I have to get to work." I say. Ever since I got home from Afganistan I got my job at Sonic Boom back. I've been home for three weeks. However I still have bandages on my arm and leg. I've gotten used to only being able to hear in one ear. It makes writing music a bit more challenging, but not that much.

"Alright. Let's go." Austin says. We walk out of the house, hand in hand. I found that house online. This isnt the first one we've looked at, but we really like this one most out of the others. Im half way through my pregnancy, and I cant wait for our son to be born. We're going to be one big happy family. It's weird how much your life can change in so little time. My life completly turned upside down when I met Austin. All of that, with him stealing my song, happend in a matter of three or four days. Then, Austin got a record deal, recorded an album, and sold it in a matter of two or three months. It took me three weeks todecide I was goin to join the military. I went to boot camp two weeks later. 14 months later I came home and had sex with Austin. I found out I was pregnant three months later. Now Im here. So much has happend in my life so fast.

We reach Sonic Boom and walk inside. The familiar scent of the cleaner we use on the instruments fills the air. I smile to myself and walk behind the counter. I missed this place when I was gone. It's not too crouded today. I toil with Austin's whistle necklace wich was currently around my neck. It's my good luck charm. I hold on to it whenever Im worried, or play with it whenever Im bored. Every once in a while at home I'll see Austin flipping through my book. Whenever I see this, it reminds me of the night Austin told me his dad used to hit him. That night broke my heart. I care about him so much. Im glad he moved out of that house before any permanent damage(besides his cuts wich causes scars that most likely wont go away)could be done.

Trish and Dez walk in.

"Guess who got a job at Tim Square Pizza!" Trish exclaims.

"So you guys went house hunting today?" Dez says.

"Yeah and we found a pretty good beach house." Austin says.

"Ooo beach house!" Trish says. Tipical Trish. She's not asking how big it is or if it's safe for the baby. Just straight to the fact that it's a beach house. But that's why I love her. I could never ask for a better best friend.

* * *

That night Austin's POV

Oh man, not again! I woke up at 3AM because Ally was tossing and turning. I sit up on my elbows. Ally's been having these nightmare's quite often. Im concerned. Very. I lean over and grab her shoulder to shake her awake. She wakes up with a gasp.

"*Gasp*"

"Ally honey are you okay?" I ask.

She doesnt answer. She just rips herself out of the bed and runs out. I go after her. I walk into the bathroom to find her throwing up.

"Oh God Ally are you okay?" I ask.

She looks up at me. "Oh yeah. Im just fine and dandy!" She says sarcastically. She keeps throwing up and I grab her hair. When she finishes, she flushes teh toilet and leans against the wall, trying to catch her breath.

"What happend?" I ask.

"I-it was the worst nightmare yet. It made me feel sick." Ally says.

I crawl next to he rand wrap my arms around her. She leans her head on my shoulder. I just hold her like this. Im really startin to worry about her. If these nightmare's are getting to the point where she's throwing up, then I know they're bad. I can tell that she's afraid to fall asleep at night because she knows that they're coming. I always cuddle her in my arms every night but she holds me tight. As if, if she leaves my arms, she'll be entering a world of danger. I wonder if she really feels that way. I wonder that a lot. So I try to wrap my arms around her as much as possible. Wich, I enjoy.

"It was horrible. I was kidnapped by all of the people I killed in Afganistan as their one last revenge. They wanted to kill me as I killed them, but worse. I wasnt pregnant in this one. It was after I'd given birth. They tied me up. They each took turns. They each stood in a line. The ones that I threw knifes at, took a knife and slowly dragged it across my skin in the exact spot where they were stabbed. As I bled, they bled as well. The ones I shot, shot me in the exact spot they were hit. I know what it feels like to be stabbed and shot so I was able to feel the pain in the dream. The pain I felt then, I felt in the dream. Then, a young girl, about my age walked up to me. She had a knife in her hands, but she didnt stab me. She didnt speak to me, but I could see it in her eyes that I killed someone important to her. Then, all of the sudden, you were there. Tied up in a corner. Unable to move. The girl looked at my hand, and took of my engagement ring, and placed it on her own hand. That was the dream's way of telling me that I'd killed people's spouses. I could see it on her face that since I killed her husband, she wanted to kill the closest thing I had to one. You. So she walked up to you in the corner. She pulled your hair and tilted your head up. You didnt move. You didnt fight her off or even budge. You just stayed still. You looked into my eyes and I looked into yours. You didnt say anything, but you mouthed, 'I love you'. I didnt say anything either, but I could feel myself mouth 'I love you too'. Then she took the knife and layed it on your skin. She very, very slowly dragged it across your throat. You didnt scream or cry or even make a sound. You just looked into my eyes as it happend and I looke into yours. She let go of you and you layed back against the wall, dead as a doornail. It's weird how I remember all of this. I wish I could forget my nightmares. Next and older woman approached me and and older man next to her. The man had a shotgun. The woman, a baby. A crying baby. The man stayed put but the woman walked up to me with the baby in her arms. It was a blue blanket so I assumed it was a boy. Then I felt someone untied me. The woman handed the baby to me. I glanced over at your dead body before I took the baby, knowing that it was our son. The baby stopped crying as soon as he was in my arms. He was so beautiful. I smiled at him and he looked up to me. I could tell he had just been born because his skin was still pink and his eyes were bright blue. I think you and I both know that once he's older, our baby will have brown eyes. The baby takes his hand and reaches for the whistle necklace around my neck. The woman who brought the baby to me takes it from him. She takes it off of my neck and blows it. Once. Back in Afganistan, if I blew the whistle once, it meant danger. The woman blew the whistle once, then threw it against the wall, making it shatter into pieces. The woman ripped the baby from my arms and walked over to the older man. She took his hand. I then knew, that I took the life of people's children. The woman layed the baby on the ground, and the man shot him in the head." Ally says.

I shutter at the thought. Ally starts to sob.

"It was horrible. Next thing I know, everyone except for me, and the two dead bodies is gone. Im left alone to mourn for you. I then knew how it felt. How it felt for the relatives of the people I killed. I picked up the dead baby boy and layed him next to your dead body. Next thing I know, Im looking in a mirror. I see a girl. A person I dont reconize. The girl had her hair in a bun and was wearing a black top. She had a green hat that a soldiers wear and green pants that a soldier would wear. She had a gun and a bloody knife. She wipes the sweat off of her forehead and leaves a trail of blood there because she has blood on her hands. I then realize that I was looking at myself. I didnt want to be the person I saw in the mirror. I dont want to be a killer. The mirror shattered into bits leaving pieces as big as a knife. I looked at you and our son. Bruised. Bloody. Dead. I killed people and their families wanted revenge. They most certainly got it. I grabbed the biggest piece of glass I could find and slit my own throat. Next thing I know Im awake and throwing up." Ally says.

How in the heck do I respond to that?

"Ally I-"

"Dont...dont say anything...just...hold me. Hold me and never let me go." Ally says.

So I do just that. I lift her up bridal style and carry her into the bedroom. I turn off the lights and lay her on the bed. I hold her tight. I only wish I knew how to make her feel better, but Im smarter than that. The nightmares will go away some day. But Ally wont ever be the same. Never again. It pains me to see her like this. Ally has stopped crying, but is wide awake. My chest physically hurts as my heart breaks seeing her so upset. I let a single tear fall down my face,though I dont allow anymore. If Ally sees, it'll just make her feel worse.

"Are you still awake?" I whisper.

"Of course I am. Im always awake."

"Are you okay?"

"No."

"Then, let's think of something happy. Something good." I suggest.

"Like what?" Ally asks.

"Um...oh! Baby names!" I say.

"Okay." Ally shrugs.

Ally's POV

Thinking of baby names at 3:15 in the morning. Well, there's a first time for everything. Austin and I just get under the covers, lay flat on our backs, and stare at the cieling. The plain white cieling. We just come up with random names and spit them out. I think Austin and I have the same idea that it would be really cute for the baby's name to start with the letter "A" as ours do.

"Anthony." Austin says.

"I like that. Um...Ashton."

"That's good too. How about...Aaron."

"Good. Uh...Adrian." I say. Im not sure if Austin knows this, but Adrian was the name of the guy that inspired me to join the army. To be honest, he changed my life in an odd way. If I hadnt joined the army, I wouldnt be as strongas I am now. I wouldnt know how to face fear. I wouldnt be pregnant. Engaged? Maybe. Pregnant? Not likely. So it's because of Adrian that Im engaged to and am having a baby with the love of my life.

"Yeah that's a nice name." Austin says.

Austin's POV

Ally doesnt know that I know this, but Adrian is the name of the guy that inspired Ally to join the Military. The guy who changed our lives. I have mixed feelings about Adrian. I hate his guts for influencing Ally to get herself into so much danger. However, if Ally hadnt joined the army, she wouldnt be as strong as she is now. Not just physically, but mentally as well. We also wouldnt have been blessed with a child. Then again, Ally wouldnt be suffering with these nightmares. But, everything happens for a reason. Adrian changed our lives in an odd way. As I said before, I have mixed feelings about him. Though sometimes I want to thank him personally...and then puch him in the jaw.

Well wheter we name the baby "Adrian" or not, hasnt been decided yet.

I look over at Ally, fast asleep, with a smile curled across her lips. I've never seen her smile in her sleep before. She can be so adorable. I kiss her cheek and then turn off the light. The time, 3:45 AM.

* * *

I wake up the next morning with Ally next to me, still fast asleep. She was in my arms. I just stare at her as she sleeps. I promised to never let go of her, and I am determined to keep that promise, at least while she sleeps. I will keep her in my arms. I will protect her from harm's way. I stare at my beautiful fiance. I cant wait for the day I get to call her my wife.

Her eyes slowly flutter open. She looks at me and smiles.

"Hey you." I say to her.

"Hi." she smiles. I kiss her lips lightly. When we come apart we just look at eachother. As if last night's horrible events had never occured.

We sit up and Ally toils with the whistle necklace I gave her. Her eyes show graditude. Probably because she still has it. I remember she said that in the nightmare, it had gotten destroyed.

"Austin?" she asks.

"Yeah?"

"Remember when we first met and we were trying to write 'Break Down the Walls'? When I showed you all of my songs in my book, they were all so deep and depressing. Remember that?"

"Yeah. I believe I called you 'A Drizzle of Darkness'." I say.

Ally giggles. "Yeah you did. I just thought that you should know, I always wrote a sad song whenever I had a nightmare."

"Wait. You had nightmares before the army?"

"Yeah."

"Oh God. Ally." I say. I hug her tight. I pick her up bridal style and spin her around. She laughs and kicks her feet.

"Ah! Austin put me down!" She exclaims with a smile on her face.

I stop, kiss her cheek, then fall backwards onto the bed with Ally still in my arms. We flop on the bed and Ally and I laugh until we've got tears streaming down our faces. Ally crawls over and lays next to me. I kiss her cheek. We just lay here for a while, then we head downstairs and start up breakfast.

Ally's POV Twenty-three weeks pregnant

The other day, Trish took me maternity clothes shopping. I got a lot of tops and jeans but also a lot of dresses. All of them reached my feet. Right now I was wearing a blue,purple, and green tye-dye dress that reached my toes and a black cover up over it. **(I know that it doesnt sound good-looking but I've seen dresses like it in stores and that's what Im imagining here and it's really pretty.)** I was sitting on the couch watching TV. Austin was at the studio and would be home any minute.

As if on cue I hear the elevator ding and see Austin walk out of it.

"Honey, Im home!" He sings.

"Corny, but cute!" I say. "So how was it?"

"Great! I recorded the new song we wrote last week. Plus, the album sales, are going through the roof! They're so high up we cant even see them anymore!" Austin says.

"That's great Sweety." I say. I stand and hug him. Standing up has gotten really hard to do latley. Austin turns around and starts to head upstairs. I then feel something that makes me gasp.

"*Gasp*"

Austin turns around. "What's wrong? Are you okay?" He asks.

"I think." I say. I sit down and Austin slowly starts to walk back down the stairs towards me. I feel it again.

"*Gasp*"

"Ally, honey, are you okay?" He asks.

Then, I realize what I've just felt.

"Oh My God. Austin give me your hand." I say.

Austin kneels down in front of me and gives me his hand. I put his hand on my stomache.

"Now wait." I say.

We wait. A second later I feel it again. A kick. Austin must've felt it against his hand because his face lights up like a Christmas tree.

"Did you feel that?" I ask.

Austin nods. "That's incredible." he says.

I smile. "Just a few more months."

"Then all of us will be together." Austin says. "Maybe we'll have the house by then."

"If they except our offer we will." I say. We made an offer on the house a day or two ago. Now we're just waiting.

As if on cue, my cellphone rings. I look at the caller ID. This is the call we've been waitng for.

Austin's POV

Ally's Phone rings. She looks at the caller ID and I can tell by the look on her face that this is the call we've been waiting for. To be honest, Ill be disappointed if we dont get the house. It really was perfect. Ally answers the phone.

"Hello?...Yes, this she...Yes...uh huh...yes...okay thankyou." Ally says, hanging up the phone.

"Well?" I ask.

Ally starts to tear up, and I feel a pang of disappontment spread through me.

"We go it." Ally says.

My eyes widen. "We got the house?"

"We got the house!" Ally exclaims. We stand up and I kiss her.

Ally's POV

I feel so happy. Im finally getting my happily ever after. I never had a sweet sixteen party because my dad was too cheap. I never went to either of my proms because I wasnt asked by anyone. Im finally getting something good. Im finally getting my fairy tale ending.

**That's it for this chapter. I have to go do the dishes. Ugh. I cant update tomorrow because I have practice but Wednesday for sure.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi everyone. I hope that this chapter answers some of your questions you guys have been having. There's been some confusion in the story behind the story behind the ring wich I will explain in this chapter. I hope you like it.**

Ally's POV 25 weeks pregnant

It's late. Almost midnight. Today was a productive day. Austin and I started packing our things up. We havent decided what _specific_ day we'll be moving, but it should be within a few weeks. Right now Austin and I are just laying on the couch watching TV. Resting. I look down at my stomache. My bump is really starting to form. We still havent decided what we'd like to name our son **(Btw the names listed a chapter or two ago are the names I want you guys to vote for!)** but we've still got plenty of time to decide. I look at my diamond engagement ring. I think back to the day I came home from Afganistan and Austin proposed to me. How it made my heart skip a beat. How in that moment, for this first time in a year in half at the time, I'd felt safe and happy and warm. I remember the day after Austin and I slept together and I saw the little black box in Austin's jean pocket. Wait. Wait a minute. That doesnt make any sence. How could Austin have had the ring if he didnt know I was coming home that day. Or did he? Something doesnt add up.

"Austin?" I ask.

"Yeah?" he replies.

"On Christmas, after I woke up, right before I left, I saw that a little black box had fallen out of your jeans pocket. Did you have the engagement ring with you when I came home for Christmas?"

"Oh...yeah. I-I did. I should've given it to you then but, I just got caught up in the moment of things. And then when we got back here, I _really_ got caught up in the moment of things. It just slipped my mind."

"It isnt the fact that you _didnt_ give me the ring on Christmas that Im confused about. Its the fact that you _had_ the ring on Christmas. Did you know I was coming home to visit?"

"No."

"Then why did you have a diamond engagement ring, planning on asking me to marry you, if you didnt know when I was coming back?" I ask, confused.

"Because I know your dad and Trish and Dez, all too well. I knew that if you came back, everyone else would know about it but they would want to surprise me. They wouldnt tell me. So, I wanted to be prepared. The day you left for boot camp, and I told you I love you for the first time since we've met, I knew that I _had_ to be with you forever. Had to. So I started saving up for it without anyone else knowing. I didnt want my parents' help or Trish and Dez's help, however I _did_ tell your dad. I figured he deserved to know. So anyways, I got the ring and kept it with me. Everywhere I went. Knowing that someday, eventually, you'd come back. Also knowing, that it would be a surprise, and whether it would be at Sonic Boom, or my house or where ever, I would be prepared for it. And then, it accually happend. I couldnt think when I saw you. I could barley remember how to walk let alone remember a ring in my pocket. And then you left the next day. You left before I was even sure I had you. So the day you came home for good, i knew that i would do it as soon as i saw you. And i did." Austin says.

I almost start crying and its not just because of my mood swings. That was so sweet. One of the sweetest things anyone has ever told me.

"Oh my God Austin. How could...wow. That is so sweet of you." I say, hugging him.

"Yeah I try." he says.

The next day Austin's POV

We just got home from Ally's doctor appointment. She's due in mid-to-late-September. I honestly dont know what Im going to do when Ally goes into labour. We've only got about three months left to go. We'll both be twenty in a little while. My birthday is a month before hers. I think it's then, when I'll accually feel like an adult who's waiting for the love of his life to give birth to his son and not feel like a teenage boy who got a girl pregnant and is trying to make the best out of a bad situation. Because that's not at all what it is. It's for of the first one than the second one. And yet we still feel like we've got no idea what we're doing.

To be honest Im not sure if Im ready to be a father, but since Ally is six months pregnant, I dont feel like I have much of a choice. Dont get me wrong. Im so excited. I couldnt be happier if I tried. I just dont know really what to do when the baby is here. Then again, neither does Ally. So I dont feel totally left out. Im also quite terrified. I have know idea what Im supposed to do when Ally's in labour, screaming in pain. Im smart enough to know that once the baby is here, I wont feel so lost. But right now, I have no idea about anything really night. However, Im not nearly as lost as Ally is. Right now, even though she wont admit it, she's lost in the middle of a deep, dark tunnel and cant find her way out. There are two ways out, one that I can help her with. It will take more time to get out that way, but I can take her hand, and guide her out. Tell her how much I love her and make sure she's safe along the way. Never let go of her. Just keep her by my side until I can get her out of the tunnel. The second way however, is a way I hope she never even considers. Or even thinks about for that matter. It would be a lot faster. Just a simple slide of a blade, shot of a gun, swallow of pills, knot of a rope. So simple. Oh so simple. First we see her, now we dont. However its dangerous for her. I know for a fact that Ally would do not such thing with the baby inside of her. She'd do no such thing to a child. That's another thing I fear of for when after Ally gives birth. It'd be so easy just to end it. To get out of the dark tunnel lickidy split. Without a care in the world. Just to get out. Sometimes I wonder if she'd rather choose the second way. I can only hope that she chooses the first way. That she lets me guide her through the tunnel. I can help her get out. I hope she knows that. I can help her get out of this dark world of suffering she's entered herself into. I can bring back the happy cheery Ally that I met when I was 15 years old. I think she knows. I think she knows that I can help her. Though sometimes I question it.

I walk out onto the balcony and find Ally looking at the city lights. I fast-walk over to her. Just one simple jump to end the pain. One simple jump to get out of the tunnel. But she's just standing there. Looking at the view.

"Hey you." I say.

"Hi." She replies.

"Watcha thinkin' about?" I ask.

"Just...things. The baby, the house...you."

I smile. "Im _that_ great am I?"

She playfully hits my shoulder. "I dont know. I just cant seem to concentrate. My mind is scattered. I go from thinking about Afganistan to baby names. Danny's death, to wedding plans. Our plan for when we get to the hospital, to...nightmares."

My smile disappears. She continues.

"I know what you said. I know what everyone else has said. I still feel like Im a murderer. Im stronger than I was when I left, however I just dont know how long i can cope with this never ending guilt that's come over me. You've defentatly helped. You've helped cleansed my wounds on the inside and out. However I dont know if I'll ever be fully healed. The scars may be gone, but the memories are going to be with me forever." she says.

I wrap my arms around her. "I just want you to know that you can talk to me about any of that. Belive it or not, we guys accually listen sometimes."

This makes her laugh. She's laughed before, but it's not very often. I've missed her laugh.

"Im just in a dark place right now." She continues. "A dark place that so far, I see no escape from. I know there will be eventually, but it's not going to be for a while. At least, that is, if I want a good way out of the dark." She says. She leans forward slightly and looks below her. "It'd be so easy Just to run. It'd be so easy to just give up." She says, quoting the words from our song, 'Dont look Down'.

"But there's no turning back." I say.

"No turning back." Ally confirms.

"I know its hard. But you've just gotta push ahead-"

"And dont look down." We say in unison.

" I know I shouldnt look down, but sometimes Im just so curious to see what's beneath me." Ally says, leaning forward just a bit more. "One simple jump to get out of the dark." She whispers, thinking I wont hear her.

But I do.

"One simple jump." She repeats, again, thinking I wont hear her.

But I do. The second option. She was considering it. I tighten my grip on her and she leans back to her original position.

I turn her towards me and look her dead in the eye.

"Allyson Maried Dawson. You. Cannot. Think like that. It's not good for you. It's not good for the baby." I say.

Ally looks down at her shoes. I can see her face turn red with embarressment. "I didnt think you heard me." I say.

"Ally, us guys have a special gift. Some of us have it, others dont. I am one who does. You see, whenever our girl, or someone else is hurt, sad, angry, or depressed, we can sence it. I've seen some girls do it too. More girls than guys so it makes it even cooler when a guy does it." I say.

A small giggle escapes from her.

"I know you're upset. I know your depressed. I know your in a dark place and it seems like there's no escape except one. I guess you can say I can read your mind Ally."

"I've always known that." Ally can say. " You've always known just what to day at exactly the right time."

"I know how you feel. I was in a similar situation when my dad was hitting me. Before I met you, I even considered jumping off a building. Then I met you. You kept me going. So now, I want you to close your eyes."

Ally does as I tell her to.

"Now. Think of something. Anything. It can be a person or an object or an animal. Anything. Anything in this world. Something you love so flippin' much that you just couldnt bare to be without it. Something to keep you going. Something to keep you here. Something to keep you going." I say.

"I already have something." Ally says. She slips her hand into mine and her eyes flutter open. She wraps her arms around me and I hug her close. When we come apart she puts a hand on her stomache. "Accually, two somethings."

I smile and kiss her forehead. "It's getting late." I say.

Ally nods. We walk back inside and head upstairs. We change into our pj's. I go downstairs to turn off the lights. When I return, I see Ally. Sitting on the bed. Holding her metals. Her purple heart, and metal of honor. She's just staring at them. I can almost _see_ the horrible memories flashing before her eyes like a slide show. I watch as single tear down her cheek. Her lips temble. Oh no. I can see it. Almost hear it. The second option. She's thinking about it. But then, something great happens. Ally closes her eyes, and takes a deep breath. She stands and puts her metals back in their place. She looks at herself in the mirror and takes another deep breath. She looks at her engagement ring and toils with the whistle necklace that I gave her on the day she left for bootcamp. She then rests her ring hand on her stomache wich now really has a bump. It's not too big. It looks like someone stuffed a soccer ball under her shirt. She sees me in the reflection of the mirror. She turns around and doesnt look surprised to me. But then she smiles. It's not the usual fake smile that she hides behind. A real smile.

"Hey." She says.

"Hey." I reply.

"How long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough." I sigh.

I walk over to her and hug her. I really do love her. Im just glad she's finally getting better. Finally happy. For real this time.

**That's it for this Chapter! I wont be able to update tomorrow because I have practice but probably Friday.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hi everyone. Sorry for the long wait. Thanks so much for being patient. I would have done it earlier but I just got home from a school dance. So fun! Only two days left until "Girlfriends and Girl friends". GO TO YOUTUBE FOR A SEVEN MINUTE SNEEK PEEK! Just type in the name of the episode. KEEP VOTING FOR NAMES AND GO TO YOUTUBE.**

Ally's POV 26 weeks pregnant

_Im walking through a dark tunnel. I can barley see myself. My stomache is flat. But that's how it usually is...right? I see I have camo pants, a camo jacket and hat, a black undershirt, and combat boots. My hair is in a bun in the middle of the back of my head. I reach at my neck, expecting to feel something. A necklace maybe? I dont know. However I feel nothing. I look at my left hand. Something is supposed to be there too. Though I dont know what. I continue to walk through the dark tunnel with very little light. I have no idea where Im going. I just keep going. I dont know who I am. Where Im going. Just that Im a person. Going forward. I cant help but long for someone. A boy. With blond hair and brown eyes. Why? Who am I thinking of? Why am I thinking of this person? I hear footsteps that arent mine. I stop in my tracks and listen. I hear steps behind me. Someone puts their hand on my shoulder and I jump. I turn around, expecting to see the blond angel stuck inside my head. But I dont. I instead see a boy with brown hair and green eyes. Adrian. Wait, how do I know his name?_

_"Hello Ally." Adrian says._

_"Hi Adrian." I say._

_"God look at you." Adrian says, shaking his head in disapproval._

_"W-what do you mean?" I stutter._

_"You wanted to join the army so that you wouldnt be afraid anymore. But now, afraid is all you are. Isnt it?"_

_I sigh. "*Sigh* yeah. It is."_

_"Do you know why?"_

_"No."_

_"Because you let yourself. Its your own fault that you live in fear. It's your fault you live in guilt."_

_"B-but Ive done terrible things."_

_"Ally, I did too. I killed innocent people. I still havent forgiven myself and to be honest, I dont know if I ever will. But sometimes, I just have to forget. I have to get on with my own life. I have to move on sometimes. I have my own life to live, and so do you. You have your own life to live. With Austin. And your son."_

_I have no idea what he's talking about. Son? Austin? Why does that name ring a bell?_

_"So what you're saying is-"_

_"Tonight, is your last night of feeling guilty. You can feel guilty tonight, but then you need to try and move on. Get back into ordinary life. It's going to be hard. I know it was for me. But you've got to atleast try. Let Austin help you get out of this dark tunnel." Adrian says._

_He takes my hand and suddenly we're in a field on sunflowers. Im in a white dress but he's in combat uniform._

_"When you wake up, cry. Let your final tears fall. Then try to be happy again." Adrian says. "Let Austin help you out of the tunnel and bring you here." Adrian says. Austin. That name sounds SO familiar._

_"Let him help you." He repeats._

_Adrian grabs my shoulder and turns me around. Suddenly, snow starts to fall from the sky and everything is white. I almost dont see it. But I do. Adrian takes my hand and guides me toward it. A figure. Walking towards us. We walk towards the figure as the snow falls. The flowers are gone. It's just snow, falling from a blue, cloudless sky._

_I then see him. My angel. Then it hits me. Austin. He is walking towards us. Pretty soon we're right in front of eachother. Adrian lets go of my hand and Austin takes it._

_Adrian, still in combat uniform, gives us a sollute, then turns and walks away. In a matter of seconds he disappears among the snow. Austin is wearing a white Tshirt, white jacket, and white skinny jeans. Im in a white sundress. Austin takes off his jacket and puts it on me. He takes my hand and guides me ahead. We keep walking until we reach a lake. A small lake. A single rose blossoms from the ground. Austin picks it from the ground and gives it to me. I inhale it's sweet scent._

_"You see how peaceful things can be when you just let me guide you?" Austin asks._

_I nod my head yes._

_"Now listen. Do what Adrian said. Be sad. Be guilty for one more night. Then let me guide you into the light." He says._

_I let a single tear fall._

_"Ally. Ally wake up." I hear Austin say._

_"What?" I ask._

_"Ally, honey please. Wake up." he says again._

_"Im right here." I say._

_Then, Austin lifts me up, and throws me into the lake._

* * *

I wake up and sit up in the bed.

"*Gasp*"

"Ally. Honey are you okay?" Austin asks.

I look down at my stomache. I look at the ring on my hand. The whistle necklace. My fiance who looks _very_ worried and confused.

"I...I-I will be." I say. "I think...I think this was my last Afganistan nightmare." I say.

Austin tilts his head in confusion. "Not that Im not happy but, what makes you say that?" he asks.

"Well...I guess you can say I've realized why I feel so bad. Its because I let myself be scared and guilty. I mean...I've done horrible, awful things." I say, starting to tear up. "But I have to at least try to move on. Im in a deep dark tunnel and I have to at least try to get out." I say.

Austin smiles. "I can help you get out."

I nod. "I know." I say.

Austin wraps his arms around me. "Dear Lord you're freezing." He says.

_"That's because you threw me into a lake in the middle of winter." _I think to myself. Austin rubs up and down my arms, making my goose bumps disappear. He kisses my head.

"So you'll be okay now?" Austin asks.

I let a few more tears slip. "I think so."

"Good." Austin says.

Austin's POV

"Good." I say.

I kiss her lips lightly. We havent gone any further than kissing since Ally got heavily pregnant. But kissing was fine. Kissing was perfect. Kissing was just fine in every way. I love Ally more than anything else in this world. Besides my unborn child of course. I kiss her soft, sweet lips. I dont want to, but we come apart because of this stupid things we humans have to do called breathing. Stupid lungs.

When we come apart I hug her close to me. This is her third nightmare. This week. Im glad that it's going to be over soon.

She's finally going to let me get her out of the tunnel. Ally is going to let me guide her. Guide her to saftey and happiness. I love the idea.

We lay back down and it starts to rain. I listen to the pitter-patter of the rain hit the roof as I watch Ally slowly fall back asleep. A few tears fall from her shut eyes. I wrap my arms around her and she wraps her arms around my neck. She cries and I stoke her cheek. Though pretty soon, we both fall asleep.

* * *

Ally's POV 27 weeks pregnant (One week later)

I wake up to the blinding light of the sun hitting my face. I blink a few times and look at Austin sleeping next to me. Today should be fun. Today is Austin's 20th birthday! Im taking him somewhere great with Dez and Trish. I hope he likes it.

I roll-literally roll-out of bed, and get clothes so I can shower. I grab a long sleeved red maternity shirt and maternity jeans. I hop into the shower.

* * *

After I get out of the shower its only 9AM. Austin should be asleep for at least another hour. At most, noon. I walk downstairs. We have most of our things in boxes now. Except we have no where to put the boxes so we just have boxes all over the pent house. I walk into the kitchen and start making pancakes. Lots of them. I take the plate of pancakes and hold them up to the vent that leads to mine and Austin's bedroom. I wait for the scent to travel up there.

3...2...1...

I hear a loud thud upstairs and really fast footsteps. Then silence. Austin slowly walks into the kitchen and stretches and yawns as if he didnt just run down the stairs at the speed of light.

"Morning Ally." he says.

"Morning. Happy birthday!" I say. I get on my tip-toes and peck his lips. "Pancakes?" I ask.

"Do you even have to ask?" Austin says.

I laugh and we dig into the pancakes.

* * *

Austin got dressed and came downstairs.

"Yay! Now come on let's go! " I say.

Austin's POV

I get dressed and come downstairs.

"Yay! Now come on let's go!" Ally says.

"Go where?" I ask.

"It's a surprise."

"Oh? Is this a good surprise?"

"It is a _very_ good surprise." Ally says.

We walk into the elevator and to the first floor. Once we walk out the doors there's a black stretch limo. Though, that doesnt surprise me. We take limos everywhere. We get into the limo and Trish and Dez are there.

"Hey guys!" I say.

"Hey." Trish says.

"Happy Birthday!" Dez says.

The limo starts to move and we talk the whole ride there. Where ever "there" is. Then, Ally points out the window.

"Hey Austin. Look." She says.

I look out the window and we've driven to a stadium. The sign says "6/2/13 Aerosmith." I turn to Ally, pulling four tickets out of her purse.

"Oh, you did not even." I say.

"Oh, but I did." Ally says, smiling.

We get out of the limo at a back door. Probably so that fans wont find me.

"AND check out what row we're in." Ally says.

I look at the tickets.

"Front row?!" I exclaim. "How did you manage to get front row tickets to an Aerosmith concert?"

"When you're famous, you get stuff." Ally says.

I laugh. We find out seats and the music starts.

**KEEP BRINGING IN NAMES. I hope you guys liked this chapter I know it was a bit slow but itll get there. Only 13 weeks left until the baby comes. VOTE FOR NAMES.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hi everyone. It's Saturday! Plenty of time to update. I really hope you guys are liking this story so far. I NEED MORE REVIEWS. Please review. CHECK OUT MY OTHER STORY TOO! It is also Ausitn and Ally and it got over 300 REVIEWS. So check it out. Review! Oh, i dont own Austin and Ally.**

Austin's POV 2 weeks later

I walk up to Ally at Sonic Boom. She still works there. Since she's 28 weeks pregnant, she doenst do any heavy lifting with the instruments, but she does work the counter and she'll go on maternity leave when she's about 35 weeks pregnant. Gosh, I cant believe how fast all of this is going. It seriously seems like yesterday that Ally was yelling at me for playing the drums with corndogs. I have to admit, Im really happy that Ally is getting better. She hasnt had a single nightmare in two weeks. She has a big smile on her face everyday when she wakes up, and everynight when she goes to bed. I approach her at the counter and she smiles again.

"Hey you." I chime.

"Hi." Ally replies. "Oh! I have a few new song ideas!"

"Great." I say. "So how've you been feeling?"

"Im alot better. I try not to feel so guilty as often. Im not nearly as sad or depressed of angry with myself as often. I still do sometimes though..."

I wrap my arms around her. "We're almost out of the tunnel." I say. "We're almost there."

Ally smiles. We walk up to the practice room and sit at the piano. She opens up her black leather book. Ive read through her old one and still flip back through the pages now and them. She finds the page with the song and she plays the piano. I join in on the piano and start to sing the lyrics she has written down. It's one of those songs that's about _"dreams coming true" _and _"lives changing forever"_. I really like what she has so far. It's really good. When we reach the end of what we have so far, we look at eachother and smile.

"I love it. It's really good." I say.

"You think so?"

"Of course. You're the best songwriter any performer could ask for."

Ally smiles. "Thanks Austin." she says, hugging me. "I love you." she says.

"I love you too." I say.

* * *

Ally's POV 30 weeks pregnant (two weeks later)

I wake up from a blissful sleep. This is our last morning in the penthouse. We're moving into the beach house today. But today isnt just moving day. It's also my 20th birthday! I turn over and see Austin, wide awake, smiling ear to ear.

"Hey there birthday girl." he says.

I smile.

"You ready to move?" Austin asks.

I nod. "Yeah." I say.

We get out of bed, or, Austin does anyway. I attempt, and fail. I really dont like this part. Im not even that big! I look like someone stuffed a basketball under my shirt. Eventually I stop trying and flop back down on the bed. I lay one hand on my stomache, and raise the other one in the air.

"Help me." I say.

Austin looks at me and cracks up laughing, really hard.

"Incase I wasnt clear enough before, HELP ME!" I shout.

Austin straightens up, then grabs my hand and pulls me up.

"Gee. I cant believe people say pregnancy makes you moody." Austin says sarcastically.

I give him 'the look'.

"Im kidding." Austin says. "Come on. I wouldnt mess with you on your birthday. And speaking of your birthday, you will get your present at the house." Austin says.

* * *

We get dressed and pack a few last minute things. Trish, Dez, my dad, and Austin's parents come help us get ourthings into the moving truck ALL the way downstairs. I wish my mom was here. She's in Greece for a research trip. I cant help but feel just a tad bit nervous around Mike. I remember Austin telling me how Mike used to hit him. I know that they've moved on from that, but it still feels weird having someone who used to beat my fiance in my presence. But I act as if I dont suspect a thing.

In about an hour and a half we get all of our things into the moving truck. I take one last look at the penthouse. Im looking forward to moving, but there's a lot of memories here. We step into the elevator and Austin presses the button. I take on last glace as the elevator doors shut in front of us. Austin wraps an arm around my shoulder.

"We're almost there." he says. He means the tunnel. We're almost to the field of sunflowers and snow. We're almost there.

We reach the first floor. Trish, Dez, Austin and I get into the limo. The ride is silent for the most part wich I found weird. But then again, there wasnt much to talk about at the moment. We approach the beach house. When we get out of the limo the fresh salt scent hits me like a ton of bricks and makes me smile. Our new home.

"Time for presents!" Trish exclaims.

"Now? We just got here we should at least unpack a little bit." I say.

"Alright. It's _your_ birthday." Trish says.

We unpack things one room at a time. Though I feel bad that we dont have anything to unpack in the blue room. We had all the other rooms painted colors that arent white. White was just too plain. The blue room is going to be the baby's room. And we have nothing for it yet. Trish walks up behind me and notices the empty room.

"Okay. I dont care what you say. Im throwing you a baby shower." Trish says.

"I never said I was against that." I say.

* * *

A few hours later Austin's POV

After a few hours we have all of our furniture and big stuff inside. Our parents left and wished Ally a happy birthday before they went. Now Trish, Dez, Ally and I are sitting on our couch.

"Okay. I dont care what you say. You're opening our presents now." Trish says.

Ally rolls her eyes. "Okay." she says.

"Me first." Dez says. "I got you..."Dez says running into the kitchen. "A pickle basket!" Dez says, holding up a basket similar to the one I gave to Ally almost five years ago when I was trying to get to know her better.

Ally smiles. "Aww thankyou Dez." Ally says.

"Me next!" Trish says, holding up a small box and handing it to Ally. "Open it!" Trish says.

Ally unwraps the box and opens the lid and gasps. "*Gasp* Shut up!" she says holding up a pair of purple high-very high at that-heels.

"Just a suggestion. Might wanna wait until after the baby's born to wear those." Trish says.

"No, really?" Ally asks sarcastically.

Trish and Dez stand up.

"What are you guys doing?" Ally asks.

"We thought we'd give you guys some privacy for Austin's gift." Dez says.

"See you guys tomorrow." Trish says.

They walk out.

Ally turns to me and raises an eyebrow.

"One sec." I say. I stand up. "Close your eyes."

Ally closes her eyes.

I walk around behind her. I take the box out of my pocket and open it. Inside is a treble cleff necklace. I take it out and clip it around her neck.

"Open." I say.

Ally opens her eyes and looks at the necklace. Her jaw drops.

"Oh my God Austin." she says.

I walk back around and sit next to her. "Do you like it?" I ask.

"I love it." She says. "It's amazing. You're amazing." she says.

"You're amazing too." I say. I kiss her soft lips. I hope she knows how much I love her. How much she means to me. How much Im looking forward to years of happiness with her and our son who's name has still not been determined. **( *hint hint* Keep bringing names in)** Though sometimes I wonder if we _should_ name the baby after Adrian. Would we be where we are now if it werent for Adrian convincing Ally to join the army? Wait. Would we?

We come apart and I look into her eyes.

"Ally?"

"Yeah?"

"Would we be where we are now if you hadnt joined the army?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, if you hadnt been in the military, would you still love me? Would you still say yes if I proposed to you? When you joined we were broken up. Would you have even considered getting back together with me?" I ask. "I know it sounds strange, but so much is happening, I just cant help but wonder."

"Austin you know I've been in love with you for almost five years. And all of those times we were broken up I never stopped. So yes. I would have gotten back together with you. I would have said yes if you still wanted to propose. "

"Though I probably would have waited a little longer. I suppose 19 is a _little_ young to be engaged and pregnant." I say.

Ally chuckles. "Well I still would have been with you. You and I were meant to be. And I know because all of this happend. Everything happens for a reason. Me meeting Adrian, was just a matter of fate trying to bring us closer together." Ally says.

I smile. "I love you Ally."

"I love you too Austin."

**And that's a wrap for this chapter! KEEP BRINGING NAMES IN.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hi everyone. Im not sure how many more chapters im going to have. Im just kind of going with the flow of things right now. I NEED MORE REVIEWS AND NAME VOTES. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

Ally's POV 35 weeks pregnant

Today is my baby shower! Trish is throwing it for me!...yay? Austin and Dez are going extreme paint balling. Im glad. They need a guy day. That and, I really dont need either of them breaking anything. So I suggested it. Plus, knowing Austin, we wouldnt be able to handle the girlyness. Even if it is a shower for a baby boy. So, now that I've got 2 out of the three boys-the third one being inside of me-out of the way, Im not worried. Right now Trish and I are hanging up streemers and balloons. There is A LOT of blue.

The shower starts in about an hour so right now its just me and Trish. Its weird. But in a good way. As ashamed as I am to say it, this is the first time I've had some girl time with Trish since before I left for Afganistan. Wich was almost two years ago.

"Okay I think that's the last of the balloons." Trish says.

"Good. Im running out of air." I say. I look around the living room of our house, wich we moved into about a month ago. "The place looks pretty good." I say.

"Yeah well, I _did_ get fired from a party store." Trish says.

I raise an eyebrow.

"Dont worry it wasnt for screwing anything up I was just six hours late." Trish says.

I sigh out of relief.

Austin's POV

PAINT BALL ROCKS!

Ally's POV

People have started to come. I didnt want a huge party. I've invited family and some old girl friends from school. Some of them I havent seen since the graduation party at that Sean guy's house. Though, everyone of them knew I went to Afganistan. The media was ALL over it apparentley.

"Oh my Gosh Ally you look amazing! You're like glowing!" My friend, Lucy says.

"Oh thankyou. Try carrying ten extra pounds and sweating buckets every five minutes you'll have the glow too." I joke. We laugh.

My mom approaches me. "Hi honey! You look so amazing, Im so happy for you!" she says, hugging me.

"Oh, thanks mom!" I say.

Trish stands at the top of the stairs. "Listen up!" she shouts. "Time for Ally to open the gifts!" Trish exclaims.

_"This should be interesting."_ I think to myself.

* * *

Two hours later Austin's POV

Paint ball was so fun! I drive up to the house. It doesnt look like anyones' here. The shower must be over. I unlock the door and walk inside.

"Hey Ally." I say.

"Hi." She says.

I walk over to her and kiss her. I have the best fiance ever. We come apart.

"So how was paint ball?" Ally asks.

"It was fun. I kicked Dez's butt. How was the shower?"

"It was fun. I had a really good time."

"Good. Did you get any gifts?" I ask.

Ally gives me a weird look and gestures around the room wich was flooded with blue baby stuff. "No Austin I didnt get anything." She says sarcastically.

"Oh come on Ally Im not that stupid." I say.

"Yeah, sure." Ally mumbles. "So tomorrow. How do you feel about putting the nursery together?"

I raise an eyebrow.

"Okay let me rephrase that. How do you feel about doing all the heavy lifting and putting things together while I find a place, organize, and decorate everything?" Ally asks.

"That sounds more like you." I say.

Ally looks around at the living room. She walks over to something and looks like she's considering picking it up, but then lets out a tired sigh and walks upstairs. I chuckle and follow her up. She gets tired so easily and its so hilarious. Ally walks over to the bed, spins around so her back is to it, then falls backwards and flops down on it. Her eyes close. Then they flip back open and she licks her teeth. She puts her left hand in the air.

"Help me." she says.

I chuckle and help her up. She cant even get off of the couch anymore without someone yanking her up. Again, hilarious.

She groans. "I dont understand. I go from combat boots and army push-ups to maternity clothes and needing help sitting up in only nine months." she says.

"Ally, you're pregnant. Im not sure I know, or would want to know, anyone who can do army push-ups while pregnant." I say.

Ally looks up, as if imagining what I just said, then shutters. "Yeah me either." she says.

I laugh. We only have a few weeks left until Ally gives birth. Im excited, and...terrified. As I've said before, I dont know what Im going to do when Ally goes into labour. Im not a doctor-the furthest thing from-but Im pretty sure giving birth hurts. It just sounds painful. Thank you God, for me being born a dude. Im not sure how ready I am do be a father. I love the internet. The internet is a saint. I've looked up a lot of stuff, but I still dont feel like I know as much as I should. Our parents' are offering to help, though Im not sure how comfortable Im going to be with my dad-who,may I remind you, used to beat me-around my child. I hope he knows that Im not going to be anything like him with my son. Im determined-no matter how many mistake I make-to be the best father I can be. My son deserves the best and the best is what Ill give him. Ally too. After all of this, she deserves a yacht. However, I dont have money for a yacht. If I did, I'd have one already. Yachts are cool and I would have like the best one ever. Wait, where was I going with this...hmmm.

So anyways. Ally walks out of the bathroom in sweats and a messy bun on top of her head. She looks tired.

"That tired huh?" I ask.

"Very much so." she says.

I roll my eyes and smile. I grab some sweats and walk into the bathroom.

Ally's POV

We've got about a month left. Im really excited to be a mom, though have no idea what Im doing. I have no idea...how-for lack of a better word-to give birth. I know a lot about it. I also know...some things about parenthood. Our parents' have offered to help us out wich, to be honest, we need all the help we can get. Though I can tell Austin isnt too thrilled about his dad-who, may I remind you, used to beat him-being around our son. Austin and his dad hardly ever even speak to eachother anymore. All they do is give eachother dirty looks. He knows it makes me uncomfortable when they do that. They really do try to get along, I can see that. I guess we'll just see how everything turns out after the baby is born.

We still havent picked a name yet** (*hint hint* keep voting)** though he and I both are leaning towards naming the baby Adrian. **(*hint hint again* the name most voted for SO FAR is Adrian so if you dont want them to name the baby that you'd better speak up!)** Im scared for the whole "birthing process". Im not as scared of things as i used to be anymore. I hardly ever have nightmares, but everyonce in a while I'll have one. But Im not afraid to go to sleep at night anymore, wich had made Austin happy. I can tell he's glad that I dont have the nightmare's as much. When I do have them though, they're still about Afganistan. But they arent guilt dreams. Its almost always the battle field where I got shot and stabbed playing over like a movie in my head.

I lay down on the bed. Today was a good day. We'll be setting up the baby's room tomorrow. Im excited. I dont have nightmares anymore, the baby is almost here, Austin and I will eventually be getting married. We're so close to getting out of the tunnel. I can almost see the light of the field of sunflowers and snow.

Austin walks out of the bathroom wearing sweats. He flops on the bed next to me.

"How much longer to you have left?" Austin asks.

"Five weeks. So about a month." I say.

"Wow. It's coming fast."

"Yeah, it is."

"Are you ready?" he asks.

"No. You?"

"No."

"At least we admit it."

"Yeah."

"We'll have plenty of help though. We'll be alright." I say.

"Yeah. Dont worry, this is our child we're talking about here. I think we'll know how to take care of our own child."

"I know. Im more scared of accually giving birth than I am about parenthood." I say. "It's going to be painful."

"Well it doesnt sound pleasant."

"I dont want to talk about it right now. Let's just go to sleep."

"Ally?"

"Yeah?"

"It's 5:30." Austin says.

I look at the time. He was right. "Ugh." I say, putting a pillow over my head. Austin lifts the pillow off of me.

"Does Chinese food sound good?" he asks.

"It's like you read my mind." I say.

Austin grabs his phone. "Hello?...Yeah hey Brian it's Austin...yeah...can we get our usual?...Thanks you rock...alright bye." Austin says.

If you're wondering how Austin knows the delivery guy at the Chinese place and why we have a "usual"...we get Chinese food a lot.

I roll off of the bed and walk downstairs. I start to move some boxes out of the way, but then give up and flop and the couch. I grab the remote and turn on the TV. A movie about some kind of war is on. No thank you. I change the channel to "EntertainMEtonight".

"Coming up next, baby Moon is to be born in only one more month. Ally Dawson's due date, the couple's ideas for baby names, and Ally's amazing baby shower earlier this afternoon. All this and more, coming up after the break." The hostess says.

"How did the paparazzi get footadge of the baby shower to that show _already_?" I wonder aloud.

Austin comes up behind me. " I dont know. The paparazzi are sick jerks who'll do anything for a dollar. Who knows what they'll do next." he says.

We're pretty much used to the media intruding our lives. But I think this is the fastest they've gotten something about us on TV. They baby shower was two hours ago. Yep. It's a new record.

The doorbell rings. Food's here. At least I think. Austin looks through the peek hole in our door just in case. Last time, he opend the door without looking and five paparazzi showed up with cameras and mircrophones. Austin was able to push them out in a matter of seconds, but it was still irritating. He opens the door and its the delivery guy with our food. Austin hands him the money and gets the food. Then shuts the door and walks back over to me.

"Food's here." he says.

"I see that." I say.

We eat our food with chop-sticks and watch the article on us on "EntertainMEtonight".

**That's it for this chapter! I own no references used in this story. Baby Moon is on his way just like the woman on their TV said. I really hope you guys are liking this. As I said before I dont know how many more chapters I'll have left but the story is coming to a close soon. I can honestly say that I dont think I'll be doing a sequel to this story. Accually, I know I wont. But dont worry we still have a bit to go. KEEP VOTING FOR NAMES AND REVIEW! **

**I saw "Girlfriends and Girl friends" last night and I am SO mad that they didnt show a preview for the next episode! The stupid musical marathon is next week so they cant air it! Grrrr... ALSO CHECK OUT MY OTHER STORY, "Dating and Difficulty". That story is REALLY LONG. 59 chapters to be exact and it took me almost two months to write it. I can honestley say Im not sure if I'll ever write a story that long ever again.**

**Well, I cant update tomorrow because I have practice. Im a cheerleader. Wednesday I should be able to though. Anyways, I just now realized that this is the longest authour's note I've ever written. Though I highly doubt that any of you are accually reading this. If you are, please let me know in your review. Also tell me your choice for the baby's name. So, I have school tomorrow and should probably stop writing now. Review!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hi everyone! Thankyou all so much for being patient. I really appreciate it. Again, I wont be able to update tomorrow because I have practice and I also wont be able to on Friday because Im spending the night at my Grandma's house and even though she has a computer, its just too slow. Saturday during the day is REALLY busy, but that night I should be able to. Anyways, KEEP BRINGING NAMES IN. We're getting RRREEEAAALLLLLY close but she wont be giving birth in this chapter. I hope you guys like it. REVIEW! I MUST HAVE TRIPPLE DIDGETS AND IM NOT EVEN CLOSE!**

Ally's POV 38 weeks pregnant

_Im walking through a field. Much like the field I was in when I was shot and stabbed. _**(In this dream, once again Ally doesnt know she's dreaming but she knows who Austin is and she knows she's pregnant.)** _Im walking alone. Im wearing my army uniform and my stomache is flat. I feel older. I've already given birth to my son. I suppose that's what-or who, accually-I should be looking for. Austin and baby-to-be-named-later. So that's what I do. I walk straight, but turn my head left and right looking for them. I have a gun strapped to me. Something in the back of my head tells me to get down so I do. I get on my stomache and crawl on my elbows, just like I used to in cambat. Something moves in front of me. I almost dont see it. I slowly inch towards it. The object and I jump to our feet at the same time. _

_The object is a man. A man in enemy "uniform" stands before me. I grab my handgun and point it at him. Im just about to shoot him, when I hear a small voice. A frail voice. A voice Im not sure I've ever heard. And yet I still turn my head in it's direction._

_"Mom?" I hear the voice say._

_I turn my head, but not for long. I face the man again and shoot him. Just like I did in cambat. The man collapses to the ground. I hear the small voice scream in horror._

_"Mom! What are you doing?!" The voice exclaims._

_I turn my entire body and see a small boy. Around the age of seven. His hair isnt brown like mine, but it isnt blond either. It's a mix of both. I suppose you could either call it light brown, or dark blond. A shaggy dirty blond color. His eyes are a dark, chocolate brown. His dark olive skin resembles that of his father. He is a beautiful boy, though his face shows mortal terror._

_He is my son._

_"Mom...you...y-you just...killed him. Why did you kill him?!" he exclaims._

_I realize what I've done. I just killed a man in front of my son. The gun is still in my hands. I drop it to the ground._

_"Adrian-" I guess my son is named Adrian "-honey I can explain." I say._

_I start to walk towards him but he just backs away from me. "No, please dont hurt me!"_

_"Honey please, you know I would never hurt you." I beg._

_"But you just KILLED him Mom!"_

_"Please dont be afraid-"_

_"Does Dad know?" He asks._

_"What?"_

_"Does Dad know you killed people?"_

_I pause. "...Yes. Yes he does."_

_Suddenly, Austin's there. Just out of thin air. He lays a hand on our son's shoulder. Adrian-is what I guess I should be calling him-turns to Austin. "Daddy Im scared." he says._

_"It's okay Adrian." he says._

_Another man appears, also in enemy "uniform". He has a gun pointed at Austin and Adrian._

_"NO!" I exclaim. By instinct I grab my gun and shoot him in the leg. Both the man and Adrian scream. Austin just fliches. I walk up to the man, take my hand gun, and smack him in the head with it. Adrian screams again but the man is either knocked out or dead. I point my gun at his head._

_"Stay away from my family!" I shout. I shoot the man in the head and Adrian lets out one last scream._

_I look at my hands, stained with blood. I could've sworn I dropped this gun when I killed the other guy._

_I turn and see Austin and Adrian. Adrian is crying, terrified. Austin picks him up and holds him as if he weighs nothing. Though, Adrian does look young. He probably weighs pretty close to nothing._

_"You shouldnt have done that." Austin says. _

_"But he was going to-"_

_"Allyson." Austin says, very sternly. Now Im concerned. Austin never calls me by my full name. "You shouldnt have done that." he repeats. _

_Austin turns around. His back to me. I can see Adrian. He is no longer crying. He's just straring off into the distance. He looks tramatized. Maybe he is, and it's by my doing. I feel horrible._

_Adrian looks at me. His eyes are full of disappointment. Austin begins to walk away from me. Suddenly he's a mile away, still carrying Adrian, and I can barley see him._

_"Austin!" I call. "Wait!" I rip off my weapons and my jacket. I take off running. But before I can even take three steps Austin is out of sight. I fall to my knees and cry, feeling horrible for what I've done._

_"Ally!" I hear Austin shout. His voice echos around the land. _

_I look up. "Austin?" I call._

_"Ally wake up." his voice says._

_I look around for him, but see only the two dead bodies and my surroundings._

_"Ally please, please wake up." he begs._

_Suddenly, I see another man, dressed like the other men I shot. He has a knife, runs at me, and stabs me right in the chest._

"Ally, honey come on." Austin pleads.

My eyes flicker open and I sit up. I can tell that Austin is now really worried because I normally cant sit up on my own. But I do this time because that's how afraid I am.

Austin raises an eyebrow. "Woah. Ally, you sat up are you okay?" Austin asks.

I take a few deep breaths. Im so tired. My chest hurts in the spot where the man stabbed me. Why do I always wake up in such unusual ways?

"Ally?" Austin asks, a little slower "Another dream?" he asks.

I nod my head. I let a single. Tear. Fall. I just look straight ahead.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Austin asks.

I look at him. "I...I-I dont know. It was the worst one yet."

Austin's eyes widen. He wraps his arms around me. He lays a hand on my stomache. "Was it about..." he starts.

I nod my head. "It was a few years from now. I was walking through a field. To make a long story short, for some reason our son was there." I dont plan on telling Austin that the baby was named Adrian in the dream. I dont want it to influence our decision on what to name the baby. **( *hint hint* keep voting!) **"But he was older. Like six or seven years old. There was a man. He was the enemy. I shot him...in front of Adrian. He watched me kill a man. Two accually. He was terrified. Then you were there and he started crying because he was afraid. Afraid of _me_. You carried him away and before I knew it you were gone. Then a man stabbed me and I woke up. But the point is, one day Im going to have to tell our baby what happend. What I've done. And that dream just made me think, what is he going to think of me? I mean when he's little, he'll think he's got the coolest parents ever."

"Because he does." Austin jokes.

"Im being serious." I say. "I mean a rockstar and a soldier, that would sound cool to a little boy. But once he's old enough to register that I killed innocent people he-"

"Allyson Dawon." Austin says. Well this should be good. "It's not like we're the only family in the world who's had someone in the military. Kids all over the world have parents who are in, or have been in the military. Im sure they dont see them as murderers."

"You dont know that." I say.

"Honey," Austin says with a softer tone in his voice ", you've got to stop worrying. You havent had a nightmare in a couple of months. The baby could seriously be here any second. You need to just relax." Austin says.

I sigh. '*sigh* You're right. I should just relax...while I still can I mean."

Austin chuckles. "Yeah. Once the baby's here it's going to be nothing but late nights. So in the mean time-" Austin kisses my forehead. "-sleep." he says.

I nod and lay back down, so does Austin. He's right. I need to relax. So that's what I do. I fall into a nice, peaceful sleep. Thinking about how we're almost out of the tunnel. Almost into the field of sunflowers and snow. The thought of that makes me smile. And that smile stays on my face as I close my eyes and let sleep take me in.

* * *

The next day, Austin's POV

Ally had another nightmare last night. It didnt sound nearly as...detaled, as some of the other dreams she's had, but it still sounded pretty bad. Im worried about her. She's got another two weeks until her due date, but she could seriously pop at any second. I always watch her closely. I go to sleep with one eye open. Not literally but, you know what I mean. Im always ready to jump up if something would happen in the middle of the night. We're defenatley ready, but we're not..."ready".

Ally walks into the kitchen as I flip a pancake. "Morning Sleeping Beauty." I say.

Ally smiles. "Cute." she says.

I hand her a plate of pancakes and she smiles. Well, at least she's in a good mood.

* * *

We've just kind of been relaxing today. We've seriously done nothing except watch TV. We're still in our PJ's. Ally hasnt been in the mood to do anything. She says she's tired. Wich I find strange since she's had like twelve hours of sleep. She's tried to nap, but cant. She hasnt been able to fall asleep. So now she just stares at the Tv with a tired look on her face. Everyonce in a while I'll see her face scrunch up. When I ask her if she's okay she says she is, but I cant help wonder if she's having contractions.

Ally blinks, coming back into reality. "Im gonna go lay down." she says. She lifts her right hand and I stand and pull her up.

"Are you okay?" I ask.

"Yeah Im fine." she says. She seems to be telling the truth. I can tell when she's lying and she wasnt. She just seemed...unsure of herself. She walks up the stairs and up to our bedroom.

I go on my laptop and go to Google. **(Wich I dont own)** I look up some of the signs of labour. She hasnt shown any of them yet, but she may be having some contractions. Obviously, her water hasnt broken. On a couple of the websites it said that its normal to have the baby a few weeks early. Im worried about Ally. I just hope she'll be okay.

I continue to watch Tv, checking the clock every few minutes. Ally seems quiet and I know she'll let me know if anything happens.

* * *

About an hour later Ally comes downstairs.

"Hey." I say. "How're you feeliln'?"

"Better. I managed to get some sleep." Ally says.

"That's good. Should we order lunch? Chinese?" I ask.

"That sounds great." Ally says.

I grab my phone and order the food. It comes in about twenty minutes. Ally eats her food like its no problem, and maybe its not. But Im still a bit concerned. She seems to be in a better mood. Maybe Im wrong. Maybe she _was_ just tired. I decide to push it out of my mind.

* * *

A few hours later Ally's POV

I walk outside. I walk a bit onto the sandy beach. Im wearing one of my maternity dresses that goes to my feet. I breathe in the salty air, feeling the sand between my toes. The breeze blows my hair back. I hear the back door open and Austin comes up behind me.

"Hey you." he says.

"Hi." I reply.

"How're you feelin'?"

"Good. Im happy." I say.

Austin smiles at this. "Good." he says, wrapping an arm around me.

We stand there in silence and watch the sunset over the ocean. The waves crash on the shore. Once the sun is down, and the sky is dark, we walk back inside our house. We walk back upstairs and change into PJ's. I sit in bed and put on a movie. Grown ups, one of my favorites. **(I dont own that movie but its SO funny.)** Austin comes in wearing sweats and sits next to me. We watch the movie. We laugh at all the funny parts and I smile through the whole thing. When the movie ends, we shut off the lights and lay down.

Im glad its dark. Because Austin can see my flich when I feel pains in my stomache. I wonder if it's contractions. **(Im sorry if Im not spelling that right but I think you guys know what I mean.)** But I manage to fall asleep.

Austin's POV

3:08 AM. That's what the alarm clock says when I wake up. It's still pitch black outside and my eyes adjust to the darkness. I blink a few times. Why am I awake? I shouldnt be. I turn over and lay flat on my back. Ally looks peaceful. Im glad. Im about to close my eyes when it happens. It's almost too fast for me to even see. She's hardley even awake. She doesnt do what she normally does. Normally, she'll open her eyes, gasp, then sit up. But that's not what happens this time.

Ally shoots straight up. She's sitting up. I sit up and look at her.

"Ally are you okay? Another nightmare?" I ask.

She shakes her head. "No." she says.

"Then why do you look scared?"

"Because Im panicking." Ally says.

"Why are you panicking?" I ask.

"Because...my water just broke."

I blink, letting this set in. "Huh?" is all I manage to get out.

**Dun dun dun! Ha ha! I CANT UPDATE TOMORROW OR FRIDAY! Leaving you at a cliff hanger! REVIEW!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hi everyone! Sorry its been a while. Its been a really busy weekend but I found some time today! Yay! This is the chapter you've all been waiting for! I NEED MORE REVIEWS! Enjoy!**

At the hospital Austin's POV

I called everyone as soon as we got Ally situated at the hospital. So far, no one has responded. But I dont blame them. It's like 3:30 in the morning. Right now Im walking downstairs to the lobby looking for at least _one_ of the people I called and leaving Trish like the twelf message since we got here.

"Hey Trish it's me again. Where are you?! I've been looking for you everywhe-" I cut myself off when I see Trish and Dez walk through the hospital doors. "I call you back." I say into the phone. I walk up to Trish and Dez.

"Guys!" I say.

They see me and run towards me. "Come on Ill show you where we are." I say. We go to the elevators and I press the button for the third floor, where Ally is. When the doors open we walk to room 378. I open the door and Ally smiles like she slept with a hanger in her mouth when she sees us.

"Hey guys!" she exclaims.

We all sit by her bed.

"How are you feeling?" Trish asks.

"Im okay." Ally says.

"Do you guys know how long its going to be?" Dez asks.

"No. We just got here." I say.

There's a knock on the door. I stand up and open it. Lester's here.

"Daddy!" Ally exclaims.

"Oh Gosh sweetie are you okay?" Lester asks, hugging Ally.

"Im fine Daddy." Ally says.

My phone vibrates. I look at the caller ID. Its my dad.

"Ugh." I say. I answer my phone. "Hello?...Yeah she's fine...on the third floor room 378...yeah...uh huh...okay see you in a minute." I say. I hang up.

"You're really popular Ally. That was my dad. My parents are on their way up." I say.

Ally smiles. I see the slightest hint of disappointment in her eyes. She probably wishes her mom was here. We got a hold of her, but even if she does get here, she wont be here for the delivery. From whatever foreign country she's in now, to Miami, is probably going to be a long flight.

My parents come in.

"Hi Ally!" My mom chimes.

"Hi Mimi, Mike." Ally says, smiling.

Everyone gathers around her bed. We all talk about...well...everything. I take Ally's hand in mine when I see a hint of fear in her eyes. I can tell she's afraid. I am too, but probably not as much as she is. Im not really sure what Im supposed to do to comfort her. I cant comfort her in the way I usually would when there's like a hundred people here to see her. Not literally, but you know what I mean. So I just hold her hand and she gives me her million dollar smile. The only down side-for me at least- is that when ever she has a contraction she shatters every bone in my hand. It takes all of my will power to act like its nothing.

A doctor walks in.

"Hello! Im Dr. Franklin. My goodness Allyson, you're very popular." She says.

Ally smiles. "Thankyou ,but please, call me Ally." she says.

"Alright Ally. Im going to check you dialation." Dr. Franklin says.

I dont know what that means and Im not sure I want to. So I take Ally's hand and look at her beautiful face. She smiles, but she looks afraid. She takes her free hand and presses her chest, as if her hand is searching for the whistle necklace I gave her a million years ago. Again, not literally, but you know what i mean. She looks disappointed when she doesnt find it. She sighs and gives me a sad smile. I dont say anything, but I look at her as if to say, "Everything will be okay. Dont worry."

"Alright Ally. You're at 5cm, so half way there! Now, while we're waiting, you guys can stay in here, but when the time comes for Ally to give birth, this will be too many people. Only the father of the baby will be aloud in here when she is accually giving birth. Alright?" Dr. Franklin asks.

Everyone nods.

"Great. I'll be back in a half an hour to check on you again Ally." Dr. Franklin says. And with that, she walks out.

Ally sighs and lays back. She seems tired, and she hasnt done much.

"So kids, have you started thinking of names yet?" My dad asks, trying to start up another conversation.

"We have a few, but we havent decided wich one." I say.

"Well you better decide soon." My mom says.

Ally and I smile.

We continue to talk about...everything. Well...not everything. No one mentions anything about Ally's service in the army. It would just make her sad. I know we've gotten over this, but with the added mood swings, the slightest thing can make her break down in tears.

Ally's POV

The contractions hurt. But Im...okay. On a scale of 1-10, about a 6. It hurts, but I'll survive. Everytime I look at the clock, it seems to have accelerated. More and more time goes by. Dr. Franklin comes in every half an hour and Im moving more and more along, slowly but surely. Im extremley nervous and Im pretty sure its showing. I just wish I had the whistle necklace Ausitn gave me at what seems like such a long time ago. I feel lost without it. At least I still have my engagement ring. I dont know what I'd do if I couldnt have any of my good luck charms. Im just glad I have Austin. He's my knight in shining armor. He's really the only good luck charm I need. I just cant wait for all of this bad stuff to be over and for our son to be here.

Dr. Franklin comes back in. "Hello Ally! How are you feeling?"

"O-okay I guess." I say.

"Alright Im going to check your dialation again." Dr. Franklin says.

Austin's hand has been in mine since we got here. Its around 6am and Im very tired.

"Oh! Nine! You are _very_ close Ally! But not quite yet. I'll be back in 15 minutes and by then you should be far enough along that we can get going!" Dr. Franklin says. She walks out.

"Okay, Im not very educated about all of this, but Im assuming you have to be dialated at 10...whatever that means?" Austin asks.

"Yep." I say.

"You ready?" Austin asks me.

Im unsure of myserlf, but I nod my head.

Austin squeezes my hand and I squeeze his. He gives he his million dollar smile, and I try to smile, but end up flinching in pain.

"You'll be okay." Austin tells me. He kisses the top of my head. I hold onto his hand. Right now, he's all I've got. Im so glad to have him. He's made all the bad things in my life go away. All of the Afganistan memories. Anything sad. Austin just makes me happy. Im so lucky to have him. Im not so sure what exactly it is that I did to deserve him, but whatever it is, Im glad I did it.

The room goes silent for a few minutes. Even Dez is quiet. Now that's saying something. We dont really know what to say. All that we needed to say, has already been said. So we just sit and stare at eachother. I wince in pain every now and then. Austin's face is deep with concern. He's slowly getting bags under his eyes. Its about 6:30 in the morning. We're all tired. I can tell Austin is worried about me. But at least I know he cares. I look into his dark brown eyes that just make me want to melt everytime I look into them. I would lean in to kiss him right now if our parents' werent in the room. Even if it was just Trish and Dez; they've grown used to it.

I close my eyes. Maybe I can fit a five minute nap in before we get started.

And then Dr. Franklin walks in.

Austin's POV

Dr. Franklin comes back in. I know it's time.

"Alright Ally. Let me just check your dialation one more time." Dr. Franklin says.

I look at Ally. She smiles a pained smile at me. Not because its a forced smile, just because it hurts. But she really is happy. I am too. Our son will be here soon.

"Alright! Its time." Dr. Franklin chimes.

Everyone stands and begins to walk out. Everyone hugs us and wishes us good luck. I though Lester might never let go of Ally. But he does and follows everyone else out the door. Dr. Frankling closes the door and walks back over to us. She starts giving Ally instructions on how to push, but I dont remember what they are. I just stare at Ally's face. Its an odd mixture of complete and utter joy, and mortal terror. She grips my hand tightly as she starts to push. I whisper soothing things in her ear, but I dont remember what they are. I cant think right now. But I doubt she can either.

To be honest, Im not sure Im ready to be a father. But since Ally's giving birth, I dont think I have much of a choice. As I said before, Im excited. Over joyed. But Im still afraid. So is Ally. Of what, we're not really sure. We just are. Daddy. Hm. Im going to have to get used to being called that. Of course, it'd be a while before my son can talk, but it'll still be interesting. Daddy. I didnt think I'd be called that so soon. Im only twenty. But age isnt my biggest concern. Daddy. It has a nice ring to it. I guess it's not until now when I really started thinking about what its going to be like to be a father. What it'll be like to raise a child. I only hope I can do the best for my son. I only hope he'll look up to me and Ally. I only hope we'll raise the best rockstar/military brat kid that there ever was. Daddy. I suppose I better start adjusting to my new name.

I hold Ally's hand and look at her. Whenever she looks into my eyes, she seems to calm down in the slightest bit, for the slightest second. Her shreeks of pain fill the room.

"You're almost there Ally." Dr. Franklin says.

Ally nods, signaling that she heard what Dr. Franklin said. She continues to scream.

"Here comes the head." Dr. Franklin says.

I see the slightest smile curl across Ally's face. But it then goes back to a frown and she shouts.

"Okay Ally just one more push." Dr. Franklin says.

**(I apologize if Im not doing this birth scene right, but Im twelve, gimmie a break.)**

Ally squeezes my hand so tight I think she may have broken it. No joke.

But then it happend. Then _he_ happend. Ally let out one last shreek, but her cries of pain were replaced by that of a smaller cry. Though Im sure his werent of pain. At least I hope they werent. She sighs out of relief and lays back. She's breathing hard and covered in sweat. She continues to hold my hand, but no longer at a bone crushing strength.

Ally's POV

Holy. Crap. Im. Freaking. Exausted. I continue to hold Austin's hand, but not as tightly as before. Everything is blurry. Im a little dizzy. I blink a few times and things come into focus. I turn and see Austin, smiling.

"You did it sweety." he says. He kisses my hand that he's holding. I turn and see Dr. Franklin with our son, who is wrapped in a blanket with a small blue beenie on his head.

"Congradulations. You have a healthy baby boy. Would you like to hold him Ally?" Dr. Franklin asks.

I blink a few times, still catching my breath. "Yes." is all I manage to get out.

Dr. Frankling hands me our crying son. He stops crying as soon as he reaches my arms, as if he knows he's mine. Maybe he does.

"I'll be right back with the paper work and some pain meds." Dr. Franklin says.

"Thankyou Dr. Franklin." I say.

Dr. Franklin smiles. "Your welcome." she says. She walks out, leaving me and Austin-momentarily-alone.

Austin wraps an arm around me. "He's beautiful isnt he?" he says.

I smile. "Yeah." I say. "He is."

"What should we name him?" Austin asks.

"What do you think?"

"I kinda like Adrian."

"You do?"

"Yeah. After all, if Adrian Walker hadnt influenced you to join the military, you wouldnt have come home for Christmas, and we most likely wouldnt have a son right now." Ausitn says.

I can feel myself turning red. "Oh. I didnt think you knew about that." I say.

"Well what do you think?" Austin asks.

"I like Adrian too." I say.

"Good. Just please, please, pretty pretty please with cheese, dont give him a girl's middle name." Austin says.

Im confused at first, but then I remember that Austin's middle name is Monica.

I chuckle. "He wont have a girl's middle name." I confirm.

"Good." Austin says.

* * *

2 hours later Ausitn's POV

I have officially been a father for two hours. Adrian Michael Moon is in the nursery getting cleaned up. About fifteen minutes after Ally gave birth, everyone else came in to see us. But about half an hour later, they went home to sleep. Now, Ally and I are waiting for Adrian. I managed to get a good five minute sleep. Ally, ten.

One of the nurses comes in with Adrian in one of those crib/cart things. **(I dont know what those things are called but I think you know what Im talking about so bear with me.) **The nurse hands Adrian to me, then walks out. This is my first time holding Adrian, and he makes me smile ear to ear. Ally smiles a weak smile. I can tell she's so tired.

Dr. Franklin comes back in. "Hi you guys. How have things been?" she asks.

"Great." Ally and I say in unicon.

"Well I just thought I'd let you know, that you'll be able to take your son home tomorrow." Dr. Franklin says.

Ally smiles. "Great. Thankyou." she says.

**That's it for this chapter. DONT STOP READING WE STILL HAVE ONE OR TWO MORE! Review! I hope you loved it!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hi everyone! ): This is the last chapter of "Military & Maternity". Tear drop. But, I'll be starting a new story TONIGHT called "Lost words & Little girls". I think its a pretty cool story. Its also an Austin and Ally story. I would really like it if you guys would also check out my other Austin and Ally story, "Dating & Difficulty". Anyways, I hope you guys liked this story. Its been a lot of fun writing it. Review!**

2 days later Ally's POV

Adrian is home! Yay! It's late. Adrian is asleep now in his new room. Im in the process of getting some pajamas when I see a box. A box full of my army things. My army things. My uniform, picture, and metals. I smile. All of those bad things are behind me now. I grab a marker and lable the box, "Ally's army things". Then I walk downstairs and put it in the hall closet. I really dont want to think of those things. Out of sight, out of mind. I walk back upstairs and put on my pj's. Austin comes out of the bathroom wearing sweats.

"Hey you." he says.

"Hi." I say.

"You look tired."

"That's because I am. You look tired too." I say.

"That's because I am." Austin says.

We lay in bed and wrap our arms around eachother. Its good to fall asleep. Its been a while since we've slept. Im exausted. Dream land takes me in instantlly.

* * *

7 1/2 years later Austin's POV

I wake up next to my beautiful wife who I've been married to for almost seven years. Today is her 28th birthday, and I plan to make it awesome. Last year, I had Dez help me give her an "awesome" party...lets just say, it didnt end so well. I look at the clock. 8:32. Ally should be asleep for a while longer because we hand kind of a late night last night. *cough cough* Dont ask why. *cough cough*.

I hear the TV downstairs. Adrian must be awake. I get out of bed and re-dress myself into a white Tshirt and navy blue sweats. I walk downstairs and see Adrian watching "Kick Buttowski". **(Wich I do not own.)**

"Hey kiddo." I say.

"Hi Dad." Adrian says.

"Wanna help me make Mom's birthday breakfast?"

Adrian's face lights up like fireworks. He loves helping with anything. Gee, I wonder where he gets that from...its Ally if you didnt catch that. He nods and follows me into the kitchen. I start hanging up streamers and Adrian starts up the pancakes. I taught him how to make pancakes about a month ago. I look over to see how he's doing.

The student, has become the master.

We get the rest of the decorations and pancakes made. I get the giant pickle jar with giant pickles in it out of the fridge and set it on the tabel next to the birthday pancakes with the "28" candel on it.

Im excited for Ally today. She said she wanted a calm day. So we'll have a nice birthday breakfast, give her gifts, and spend the rest of the day doing whatever she wants. I got her a necklace with a treble cleff charm on it. Adrian got her a charm bracelett that he made in art class. Its kind of hard having Adrian in school. Whenever I go on tour, Ally stays to take care of him and we're all seperated for a really long time. And also, because he has famous parents, some of the kids tease him at school. It doesnt bother him much, at least, he doesnt act like it does. We've gotten calls from his pricipal about kids calling him names. Ally and I were afraid this would happen. When Ally and I were still in school, I remember being tormented by jealous kids at our school. Well, other than the tours and the teasing, Adrian is doing pretty well in school. He has decent grades. But then again, he is only seven. First graders have pretty easy home work. But that's just my opinion.

We have the kitchen decorated, and as if on cue, I hear Ally walking down the stairs. She gasps when she sees us.

"Surprise!" Adrian and I exclaim in unicon.

"Oh my Gosh you guys!" Ally says. "You didnt have to do this for me."

"Oh come on Mom, its your birthday!" Adrian says.

"Besides, you deserve it. You've done so much for us, so we thought we'd make you a birthday breakfast!" I say.

"You guys are the best!" Ally says, bringing us into a bone crushing hug.

"Mom. Cant. Breathe. Crushing. Me." Adrian says.

Ally comes apart. "Oh God sorry." she says. She pats Adrians shoulders as if to make sure he's okay.

I roll my eyes and grab Ally's plate of pancakes with the "28" candle on it.

Adrian and I start to sing "happy birthday" and Ally blushes red as a tomatoe. She smiles ear to ear.

"Now blow out the candles and make a wish!" I say when we finish singing.

Ally thinks about her wish for a second, then blows out the candle. We dig in to pancakes and the enourmous pickles.

* * *

About an hour later Ally's POV

I love my boys. I say that everyday, but I do. I dont know what I'd do without them. This was the best birthday breakfast anyone has ever thrown for me...accually, its the only birthday breakfast anyone has ever thrown me, but its still great. Austin gave me a necklace with a treble cleff charm on it. Adrian gave me a charm bracelett that he made in art class. School with Adrian has been kind of hard. Whenever Austin goes on tour, I stay here and take care of Adrian and we're all seperated for a really long time. But I love seeing Adrian's face when Austin comes home. I remember last time, Austin surprised him by picking him up from school in his red mustang convertable. Adrian was so happy. But when Austin's gone, I can tell that Adrian really misses him. Im just glad Austin was here today.

We've also gotten calls from Adrian's principal. But never because Adrian's gotten in trouble. Adrian is a very good boy. But because his parents are the most famous song writer and singer in the world right now, he gets teased or called names. Austin and I know how that feels. When we were in school, we used to get tormented by jealous kids. But other than the teasing and the tours, Adrian's doing pretty good in school. He's got a lot of friends-he gets his "swag" from Austin-and pretty good grades-he gets his "nerdiness" from me.

Adrian looks a lot like he did in the dream I had over 7 years ago. I always think about that dream. He has that dirty blonde hair color that's kind of an odd blend of mine and Austin's. You could either call it a dark blond or light brown. He's got both of our dark brown eyes.

We finish cleaning up the kitchen.

No one's POV

They finish cleaning up the kitchen. Adrian takes all of the party decorations and puts them into a box. He puts the box into the hall closet where it was before. But then, Adrian notices something he never noticed before. A box. One that isnt very big. It was on a higher up shelf, but it was low enough that Adrian could reach it and get it down. And he did just that. He got the box from the shelf. The box looked interesting because it was labled, "Ally's army things".

Adrian takes the box into the living room and sets it down. He looks through it and he finds the metals. There's also a picture of Ally in her army uniform that says, "Soldier A. Dawson."

"Hey Mom?" Adrian called.

Ally comes out of the kitchen. "What?" she asks.

"What is all of this?" Adrian asks.

Ally walks over to Adrian and sees the box he has.

"Oh my God." she whispers.

"Is this you, Mom?" Adrian asks, holding up Ally's photo.

Ally nods her head. She walks over to Adrian and sits on the couch.

Austin comes down the stairs and sees the box. His eyes widen.

"Oh...you found it." Austin says. He sits next to Ally on the couch.

"What is all of this stuff?" Adrian asks.

"Well...its kind of a long story." Austin says.

"Do we have anyother plans for today?" Adrian asks.

Austin and Ally look at eachother, then back at Adrian.

"No...I guess not." Austin says.

"So can you guys tell me the story?" Adrian asks. He looks very interested.

"Well, it _is_ a long story. And in order for it to make sence, we'd have to start from the very begining." Ally says. "The day your father and I first met."

**The end.**

**I hope you guys liked this story. Im not going to put my new story up tonight because its late but tomorrow I should be able to! I love you guys! REVIEW!**


	18. How to watch C&C right now!

**I JUST WATCHED "CAMPERS AND COMPLICATIONS" ON YOUTUBE! Do you want to know how you can too? Okay so, go to .com then type in "Austin and Ally campers and complications part 1" and the video you're looking for should be about ten minutes long. When that video is done, type in "Austin and Ally campers and complications part 2" and that one should be over eleven minutes. By the time you've watched both, you'll have seen the entire episode! Now, if you're wondering why I was looking up the episode, I was bored and curious, so yata yata yata BAM I JUST WATCHED THE ENTIRE EPISPODE! I did NOT put the episode on there, and who ever did, is probably not very well liked by Disney Channel right now...**

**So any ways, WATCH THE VIDEOS! And, Ross Lynch was nominated for a Kids Choice Award! So everyone go to the Nickelodian website and vote for him right now! Then vote for him! AND THEN GO TO YOUTUBE AND WATCH CAMPERS AND COMPLICATIONS. Unless you accually want to wait until Sunday, but I just couldnt!**

**Anyways, Im sorry that this isnt an update for my story and Im sorry that I didnt update yesterday, but I will around 9oclock. Depending on what time zone you're in, that will be later or earlier for you. I live in the Chicago area, so 9oclock Chicago time.**

**WATCH "CAMPERS AND COMPLICATIONS" YOU WONT REGRET IT!**

***SPOILER ALERT! Unfortunatley, Austin and Ally do NOT kiss. :(. But, i already knew that before I even saw the preview.**

**However, I do know what episode they DO Kiss.**

***SPOILER ALERT! They kiss in the episode AFTER "Campers and Complications" in the episode, "Chapters and Choices".**

**How do I know this? Thank you Google.**

**Anyways, for more Auslly info in season 2, please PM me! I will tell you EVERYTHING I know!**


End file.
